


Deliver

by BlessLou



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old Harry, Alternate Universe - America, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Angry Louis, Athletic Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Closeted Larry, Coffee, Crying in the Shower, Daddy Louis, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Father/son fist fights, Fights, Football, Football Coach Louis, Harry's in high school, Idk what else to tag bye, Jealous Harry, Louis' a 23 year old college drop out, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oklahoma, Original Character(s), Poor Louis, Prostitution, Retired Coach Des, Rich Harry, Sceret cuddling, Secret Sleepovers, Slightly depressed Harry, Southern accents, Top Louis, Tulsa - Freeform, Verbally Abusive Des, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessLou/pseuds/BlessLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When given an opportunity to support his family in a way he never could before, Louis sprang forth to grab a hold of a job offer that would hopefully change his life for the better. Although dealing with personal issues, Louis set his emotions a side, deciding for himself what was best. Tulsa, Oklahoma could use more charity teams anyway.</p><p>Or an All American Larry AU where Louis is working for Des Styles in attempt to save up enough money for his mom's health as well as his own. He and Harry make quite the deal along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!  
> I'd also love to know of any questions you may have, suggestions and all of that.  
> Thank you for reading! There should be an update on Friday.

The month was October and despite the fact that it was indeed autumn, the weather was much too warm for sweaters and boots.

It did cool off during the evening hours but during the daylight hours, temperatures had usually hit around eighty-two degrees Fahrenheit. That was normal for Oklahoma.

The weather was always unexpected. It could be ninety degrees Monday afternoon, then forty degrees on Wednesday. Louis was used to the bipolar weather but he wouldn’t say he missed it when he had to move back to Tulsa.

Tulsa. Louis hated the place honestly but desperate times call for desperate measures. Back when he was in high school, he always sworn he’d get out of tiny Tulsa and move to a big city to play football and make lots of money.

His plan started out fine but during his sophomore year in college, he had to drop out. KCU was such a great opportunity for him but his dad left and his mom got sick so there was no money to support his college funds. Football was pretty much his religion but he didn’t have much time for it these days.

Louis’ priorities were pretty simple. Work, momma, Fizzy and Lottie. He was the only man left in his family so he had to take care of his mom and his sisters which meant working in a ratty coffee shop that barely got enough business to support himself.

Also, he was the oldest of his siblings so it was his responsibility to try his best to be a good role model. Not that he wanted his sisters to be a 23 year old college dropout but he wanted them to always take care of what’s important.

He needed this job. He was being paid minimum wage but it was keeping him alive so it was fine.

October 17, 2015

Louis sat behind the front counter of Dell's Coffee with a bored expression on his face. It was Saturday, which was usually one of their busiest days.

There were about 15 customers sitting around, lounging, and having small talk. They didn’t seem to mind the peeling paint on the walls or the way the wooden floors creaked when stepped on.

They didn’t mind the chipping spots on the chairs and tables. A couple sat on the green couch near the door comfortably like it didn’t reek of moth balls and old people.

Louis ran a hand through his short shaggy brown hair. He knew he needed a haircut but he hadn’t had the time. He also knew he needed a good shave but the stubble on his face didn’t bother him so who cared?

“Feet off the counter!” Niall said in a warning tone. He slapped Louis’ crossed ankles off the counter. Niall knew Louis wore those all black, always untied vans everywhere. Who knew where they’d been.

“We put food there!” Louis scoffed in response. Niall squinted at him, blue eyes piercing.

“Sorry,” Louis said, with a smirk on his lips. Louis settled for slouching in his seat with his arms crossed. Niall put fresh croissants in the food display window.

Niall Horan worked at Dell’s with Louis but he was also one of his roommates and best friends. He, Louis and their friend Zayn all shared a two bedroom apartment together, splitting the rent three ways. It was manageable for the time being.

“Get off your ass. Customers,” Niall told him, gesturing towards the door. Louis smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment. Niall had the cutest little accent. He was from New York. The blonde got back to work as Louis stood.

Louis’ smile dropped when he saw the new customers. They were two young girls- no a girl and a boy who were both overly dressed for a Saturday afternoon. They both wore tight denim jeans, the males much tighter than the females. Louis rolled his eyes.

He wore a grey, long sleeve, silk button up top with the two top buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a dark brown, long to his shoulders.

He wore a head scarf of dark colors that brought out his green eyes. He was tall and gangly. Louis’ eyes trailed down his legs to his brown boots with silver buckles.

The boy smiled brightly, dimples revealed as he chatted with is shorter female friend who wore a maroon blouse and nude color heels.

She had long blonde hair that went into ringlets towards the ends. Her face was all done up with makeup, red lipstick. Louis rolled his eyes at the both of them.

They approached the counter and Louis’ expression was bored again. The male kept his warm smile and rested his palms on the glass counter. His friend looked down to her phone.

 “Hi, do you work here?” He asked. His voice was low and crisp, warm and welcoming. Louis didn’t respond. Just gave him a look.

Of course he worked there. He was behind the counter, he was wearing his ugly ass green apron with white stitching that read “Louis” on the front.

Harry read it and looked down. The boy began feeling uncomfortable under Louis’ gaze and the awkward silence so he spoke again.

“I’m Harry. My girlfriend and I were just out and about looking for underground places in Tulsa. To try new things,” He explained. Louis scoffed. Did this kid think he cared?

 "Okay?” Louis questioned. 

“Is the coffee any good here?" Harry's girlfriend cut in. She flattened the wrinkles in her blouse. "We’ve been out all morning, could really use some caffeinating,”

“I don’t know, I just sell it.” Louis answered honestly. He was more of a tea guy himself. But he did think he was pretty good at preparing coffee.

Harry frowned a bit. He didn't appreciate Louis' bitter attitude, not that Louis cared.

“What can I get for you two?” Louis asked with a fake smile plastered across his face. He wanted these people out of his presence. They were starting to make his head hurt.

Harry’s smile was back. “Oh, yes! Can I please get one of your fresh crepes, softly baked, not too crispy, and covered with strawberry sauce? And also, can I get a uhm, Pumpkin Spice latte?”

 "...No” Louis answered furrowing his eyebrows. Harry’s eyes widened and he flinched, taken aback by Louis’ rude response. "We don't sell that shit."Louis clarified.

They stood in silence for a moment. Harry looked to his girlfriend who gave him an apologetic glance as if it were her who was being rude. Louis popped a hand on his cocked hip, staring them both down.

Who did this kid think he was anyway? This was Dell’s Coffee, not fantasy land. Niall walked over, clearing his throat. He noticed the distress between Louis and the two.

“Hello! These customers been served?” Niall asked Louis. Louis sighed deeply.

“Niall?” The lady shrieked.

“Caroline??” Niall whipped off his apron before going to the other side of the counter to hug Harry’s girlfriend.

Harry just smiled a bit awkwardly. He wanted to be a part of the group reunion but he didn’t know who Niall was. He looked to Louis, arms folded over his chest.

“Great, y'all know each other,” Louis said sarcastically. He slowly began walking away to the other side of the counter. Harry continued to stare Louis down until he realized he was being watched. Louis shot him a questioning look.  
 

"You’re very rude,” was all Harry said before turning to face Niall and Caroline. His lips were pouted. Louis only rolled his eyes and began busying himself with napkin folding.  
….

“How’d you know that girl?” Louis asked Niall after the couple had left, deciding on not making a purchase after all. Niall threw a towel over his shoulder.

“Used to work with her brother,”

“Doing what?” Louis was wiping off tables. It was almost closing time. People were beginning to clear out.

He sat down at one of the tables, feeling satisfied with his cleaning. He looked down and realized he had a coffee stain in his white t-shit. He shrugged.

“We worked at a grocery store together, became friends. Went to his house a few times. That’s how I met Caroline.”

“They from New York?”

“Nah, met em’ when I first moved here.” Niall explained. Louis nodded his head. He was trying to find a way to bring up Harry but he didn’t want it to be strange.

He was oddly a bit curious about the boy, but he didn’t need Niall coming up with any ideas.

He decided against it. He just sat in silence for a bit as Niall went to the back room to put the leftover food in bags so they could take it all home.

“Is Harry your type?” Niall joked from the back room. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. At least he didn’t have to bring him up on his own.

"Who?" Louis couldn't give himself away. 

Niall gave him a knowing look, squinting his eyes, unimpressed. 

Louis scoffed again. "Fuck no. Him and his girl are good together.” Niall laughed out loud at this. Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, smiling a bit at Niall’s outburst.

“What?” Louis asked. Niall’s head popped out the door frame of the back room.

“Caroline’s a lesbian...”

“What?” Louis repeated in a dead tone.

“And as much as Harry looks like a girl, I’m sure she’d prefer a real one,” Niall joked, untying his apron for a second him.

Louis slid his hands up and down his thighs awkwardly. “He said she was his girlfriend.” Louis pressed.

“I’m sure he meant girlfriend like girlfriend,” Niall flicked his wrist and made duck lips for emphasis. He chuckled to himself. “I’ve never seen anyone more gay in my life. I saw him and I was like ok!” He snapped his finger in the air. Louis was the one to chuckle this time. He shook his head.

“ _I_ don’t act like that,” Louis reminded him.

“Not around me, ya don’t. But who knows what kinda gay shit you do when me and Z aren’t around?” Niall walked over to Louis and crossed his arms. Louis punched him in the arm.

“Shut the fuck up,”

“Ow!” They both laughed. They joked around a bit more before they closed shop. Niall shut the lights off then locked up.

....

When Harry got home that night, he was exhausted. He and Caroline had gone to so many unfamiliar places. Who would’ve known that Tulsa had so many underground joints?

They’d gone to a couple clubs and it was now past 2am but who cared? Harry was an adult now and he had the right to stay out late. Besides, it was Saturday night. It wasn’t a school night.

His private driver pulled into their gated acres of land. Harry smiled. The scene was quite pretty actually. It was dark but the shadows of all the trees could still be seen, the moon highlighting all the right areas.

He’d really wished he’d brought his camera. He had left it in his room, not because he wanted to but because Caroline had told him that he’s no fun when he’s taking pictures so he of course let her get her way.

He sighed as the gates closed behind them. “Hey Nick, will you turn up the air please?” Harry asked his driver. It was getting a bit humid out. Nick smiled and did as he was asked.

“Did you enjoy your adventurous day?” Nick asked, turning into the driveway of the Styles residence. Harry smiled, dimple appearing.

“I sure did. Caroline’s a lot of fun and we met so many friendly people. I can get into clubs now, ya know. I’m 18,” Harry said with a cheesy smirk. Nick chuckled as he parked.

“Oh, I know. Just hope you’re staying out of trouble,”

 “I can take care of myself,” Harry responded, pouting a bit.

“Yes, I know but just be careful, alright?”

 "Yeah,” Harry said, feeling a bit annoyed.  Harry closed the door. The last thing he needed was the _driver_ telling him what to do.

Harry was an adult now. Sure he’d been quite sheltered his entire life, but he wasn’t some naïve damsel in destress. He was a _man_.

Harry stood in front of his three story, red and brown brick home. One of the three garages were raised with a few men and women inside talking.

Harry didn’t know them so he didn’t acknowledge them. His dad’s cars were there along with about five other cars.

His dad was having a party or something which meant it would be easier to sneak upstairs without being seen. He began walking past the large white fountain in the middle of their semi-circle shaped driveway.

“Gemma! Is that you? Look at you, all grown up,” A lady shouted, obviously drunk. She was wearing a form fitted blue dress and white sandal strap heels.

Her bun was unraveling above her head. She waved her arm in the air as she exited the garage. Harry pretended not to hear her. He kept walking, picking up his speed a little.

“I haven’t seen you since you were a little girl, c’mere!” Harry unlocked the front door.

“I’m not Gemma and this is not your house,” Harry thought to himself. He went inside.

When he entered the house, he wanted to leave.

There were old people in office clothing, dancing against each other in a gross way. Harry gagged to himself. His dad’s friends were gross.

No one was on beat with the music. Harry couldn’t tell if it was because they were all drunk or if it was because they had no rhythm.

His spacious living room was crowded with all the people he hated. The air reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. His mom would have never approved of this. 

The two large flat screens on either side of the living room were playing two different television programs. A group of men stood under the one showing a football game. Some Housewife show was playing on the other. There were people everywhere.

 Some of them were lounging in the living room or in the kitchen. Harry doubted that his dad even knew half of these people’s names.

He figured he was probably trying to promote something so he invited a bunch of rich people over to get the word out.

“Oh, hi Harreh. How’s my pretty little boy?” Some man cooed. He patted Harry’s arm, then ran his hand up and down Harry’s back. Harry cocked his neck and moved back.

“Uhm who are you?- if you don’t mind me asking,” Harry tried to remain polite.

“Richard Steely. You can call me Ricky if you'd like. You’re Des’ boy, correct?” Richard watched Harry with hungry eyes. He even licked his lips. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly before stepping away. He ran upstairs.

It was amazing how gay straight men became when intoxicated. Harry knew of the Steely family. They were the owners of The Man Cave, a well-known bar there in town. Richard Steely was married to Barbara Steely and they had 4 kids.  
….

Harry’s bedroom was on the third floor. He locked his door, thankful he didn’t run into his father. He really wasn’t in the mood to be embarrassed in front of all of rich Tulsa.

It was even worse when he was drunk. Harry could handle the insults sometimes but Des took it too far at times. Some things that came out of his mouth were just horrifying.

Harry was quite good at hiding his emotions around other people but he felt safe in his room so that was his place, his safe haven if you will.

He had a lock on the door and no one could disturb him his he didn’t want them to. He’d decorated the room himself, the room contained all his things and he could block everyone out as he wished.

Harry’s bedroom was “L” shaped. Two walls were longer, the shorter walls curving to the left at the bottom.

His room was quite big and he loved the space. He’d filled the walls with various photos he’d taken. There were so many, the light blue walls were barely visible.

He had pictures of nature, pictures of his friends, him and Gemma, him and his mom, the three of them together, cities he’d visited, animals he’d met, clothes he’d adored and much more. He loved having his memories all over the walls, even the ceiling.

His perfectly made bad was in the smaller section of his room, stuffed animals still in place as he left them. He collapsed, face first onto his dark blue bed spread, a stuffed bunny falling onto the floor.

Face down, he pulled a hair tie from his wrist and tied his hair into a perfect bun without any effort. He then sighed into his bed spread. There was a knock at his door. “Who is it?” he asked, voice muffled by a zebra striped pillow.

“’s Gemma,” The voice answered.

“Come in,” Gemma jiggled the doorknob.

“It’s locked, honey,” Harry then remembered that he did indeed lock the door. He got up to let his sister in.  
….

“Somebody had a late night,” Gemma teased as they sat criss-cross on Harry’s bed, both in comfy flannel pajamas. Harry smiled.

“Just exploring. Caroline told me I was missing out on life, so” he shrugged his shoulder.

“Oh yeah? And what did you discover?” Harry could hear the sarcastic tone in Gemma’s voice. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Gemma was home from college because it was Fall break. Harry loved when his sister came to visit. She was his best friend apart from Liam.

“I discovered that there are little rude men who work at coffee shops and won’t take your order because they’re lazy,” Harry clicked his tongue after he said this. Gemma laughed, waiting for him to explain himself. Harry went on.

“I pretty much met the grumpy old troll today,” He rolled his eyes.

“Was he cute?” Gemma asked, smiling teasingly.

“No, he was rude!” He shot her a look of disbelief.

“Rude-cute or rude-ugly?”

“Gem, I swear ta God,”

"I was just asking!” She giggled. Harry laughed along with her. “So that means he’s cute, right?”

“I hate you.” Gemma laughed even more. She got on her knees and made kissy face at Harry. He pretended to dodge her kisses.

“Well, what’s his name then?”

“Louis,”  
….

“Fuck you, Tommo! You cheated that play!” Zayn shouted as he and Louis played MADDEN on their pawned XBOX. They sat on the couch of their apartment living room, Zayn shirtless, Louis in gym shorts and that same t-shirt with the coffee stain. Louis laughed out loud.

“Don’t get mad cause I’m a beast on the field and on the stick,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Just wait til this shit is over. I'll be on the come up!” Louis scoffed.

“You’re losing your shit if you seriously think you’re gonna beat me. Look at the score! Look at the fucking score!”

Niall threw a banana from the kitchen. He was on the phone with his girlfriend, Kate and he couldn’t hear her.

“Shut the hell up! You both suck at football okay?” He then returned to his phone call. “Sorry, babe. I live with hooligans.”

Louis and Zayn both smirked, exchanging knowing glances. Louis paused the game before he and Zayn crept their way to the kitchen.

Niall sat at their kitchen table, leaning back in his chair. It was a habit. One of these days, the legs of the chair would slip over the tile floor and he'd fall. Kate was telling him about her shitty day.

“Hold on,” Niall said to Kate when he noticed how quiet it suddenly had gotten. He took his ear away from the phone. “Zayn?” He called out. Zayn’s tanned, shirtless frame crept around the corner, dark raven hair styled with gel.

“What were you saying again?” Louis asked as they approached Niall. Zayn laughed.

“Shit talking?” Zayn questioned. Niall rolled his eyes playfully.

“Don’t make me beat both your asses like last time,” Niall said loudly, making sure Kate would be able to hear him through the phone.

“ _Last time_? That's a joke',” Zayn said. Louis put Niall in a chokehold then slapped him with his free hand. Zayn leaned down to Niall face, uncomfortably close.

“Hey!” Niall exclaimed. Zayn then stuck his tongue out as if he was about to lick him. “Hey! None of that gay shit, get off me!” Niall laughed, trying to break free from his childish friends.

“Hey, I’ll call you tomorrow, love. It’s nearly 3am.” Kate said through the phone but she was of course ignored. She hung up.

“Save that shit for Harry!” Niall teased.

“What?” Louis exclaimed with raised eyebrows. He pulled Niall down to the floor and playfully punched his chest.

“I’m sorry! I was kidding!”

“Who’s Harry?” Zayn asked, laughing along with the two. He held Niall down with his fist. Louis looked up to Zayn.

“Nobody,”

“You’re lying,” Zayn said, smirking.

“He’s literally this kid that came up to the shop today. He’s nobody.” Louis repeated.

“Did ya fuck him?” Niall laughed at this, earning another punch to the chest.

Louis then turned and punched Zayn in the arm. Then they were all fighting each other.  
….

“Caroline’s coming up to the shop tomorrow, ya know?” Niall said, catching his breath as they all sat at their small kitchen table. Louis shrugged his shoulders too hard.

“What’s that supposed to mean to me?” Niall smirked “She might bring Harry..." Louis rolled his eyes.

“Don’t make me beat your ass again, Horan” he threatened. Zayn laughed.

“Ooh! Can I come?”

“No,” Louis quickly answered, barely giving Zayn the chance to get the question out. Zayn pouted.

“C’mon, Tommo, why not?”

“You can come,” Niall answered instead, causing Zayn's smile to reappear. Louis shook his head ‘no’.

“Don’t you need to be studying for your classes? Last year in college is an important one,” Louis explained, trying to sound like an actual adult.

“I’m on fall break, dumbass,” Louis rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Why do you wanna come anyway?”

“Cause I wanna meet your boy!” Louis punched Niall.

“Ah! What did I do?” He punched Louis back.

“You got Zayn believing in your bullshit. He’s not my boy,”

“Well, fine. I wanna meet Caroline and her friend,” Zayn compromised.

“Why? And why is she even coming to the shop?” Louis asked Niall. Niall shrugged his shoulders.

“I told her to. She’s bringin’ her brother to see me,” Louis made a skeptical face at him.

“Tell her to bring Harry,” Zayn said, dodging a shove from Louis afterwards.

“Okay,” Niall said, smiling.

“Is he hot?” Niall made a face at Zayn.

“What the fuck? I don’t know!” Zayn laughed.

“Okay, okay, lemme rephrase that, if you were gay, would he be hot?”

“Get the fuck out of my face, Zayn” Niall said in a flat tone.

“If he comes, you can judge for yourself. How bout’ that?” Louis interjected. Zayn raised his eyebrows.

 “Ooh, someone sounds excited. Must be sexy as hell,”

….

It was well past 3am and Harry was still awake. He was tired but he couldn’t get to sleep. He had a lot on his mind, but at the same time, nothing at all.

He kept thinking up random scenarios about his mom when she was alive. He wondered what he was going to do after high school.

He wondered if he’d ever be able to tell his dad that Caroline wasn’t his actual girlfriend.

He’d tell his dad he was gay when the time was right. The time would never be right. Harry’s phone buzzed from his bedside table. It was a text from Caroline.

Caroline, 3:41am: Come to Dells tomorrow? (:

Harry, 3:43am: Dells as in that crusty café? No

Caroline, 3:43am: Haarrrryy!

Harry, 3:44am: Why??

Caroline, 3:46am: Niall told me to invite you

Harry, 3:47am: Why?? I don’t know him

Caroline, 3:47am: Idk just come ok? Be there at 5?

Harry, 3:50am: Is the short mean one gonna be there?

Caroline, 3:51am: (; Who louis? (;

Harry, 3:51am: Bye

Caroline, 3:53am: Ok love you! See you tomorrow at 5!  
….

October 18, 2015

Louis woke up to Zayn singing in the shower. It was 8am. Louis’ alarm wouldn’t go off for a whole hour. He groaned and put a pillow over his face. The

The sun wasn’t even up. It was dark and cloudy from what Louis could see out the window between their beds. Rain? He looked over to Niall who was still sleeping soundly.

How in hell was he sleeping through this? Even Niall’s snoring wasn’t as loud as Zayn’s singing. If Louis didn’t get to sleep, neither did Niall. Louis sat up in his twin sized bed, sheets loose around his hips.

He grabbed one of his pillows and smacked sleeping Niall across the face with it. Their beds were close enough to reach at arm’s length. Niall stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Louis smacked him again.

“Wake up” This time, Niall groaned. He tried to sink deeper into his bed by scooting his body to the left, away from Louis’ reach.

“Fuck off,” He muffled into his mattress. Louis stood from his bed and began walking towards the door, leaving Niall to sleep.

Thing is, Niall thought Louis’ footsteps were approaching his bed, so he sunk down some more and scooted to the left a bit more. He fell off the bed, landing on his knees. His head hit the wall. He groaned in pain.

“Dumbass,” was all Louis said before exiting the room.

He shook his head and walked down their small hallway. Niall stayed on the wooden floor for a while longer, not having the strength not the desire to get up. Also, it was too early for this shit.

The shower shut off and a moment later, the bathroom door creaked open. Zayn smirked when he saw Louis. “Morning sunshine,” Zayn said sarcastically. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Move, gotta piss,” Zayn scoffed at this.

“My morning is going great. Thanks for asking,” Louis pushed Zayn’s wet frame out of the way of the door.

He hadn’t bothered to dry himself off per say, just draped a thick blue towel on his hips. His hair was soaked at matted in the middle of his forehead.

Louis shot Zayn a look. “Were you showerin’ with the lights off?...” The bathroom was dark and steamy. Zayn beamed as if he were waiting for Louis to ask.

“Yea. Makes it easier for me to imagine I’m on stage,” He brought his hand up to his mouth as a microphone for emphasis. Louis’ lips formed a small smile as he shook his head.

“That reminds me, shut the hell up when you’re in the shower.” Zayn gasped in false astonishment. Louis’ phone began ringing from he and Niall’s shared room but he ignored it for the moment as he relieved himself in the bathroom.

Once he got back to his bedroom, he saw that his younger sister, Lottie had called. He also saw that Niall was still on the floor. He ignored him and unlocked his voice messages.

“Hey, Lou, just lettin’ you know, me and Fizz are up at the hospital. Momma asked about ya, wanted to see us all. Come visit if you can make it, bu-bye.”  
….

“Hey, momma. How ya feeling today?” Louis asked, sitting in the brown uncomfortable chair beside his mother’s hospital bed.

Her eyes were closed but she was smiling. Louis held her left hand in his, trying to transfer his body heat to her palm.

Lottie stood on the other side of the bed, holding Jo’s right hand, probably squeezing warmth into their mother as well. Lottie’s expression was almost anger filled, like she was bitting her tongue, holding back comments. She breathed deeply, furrowing her eyebrows.

Fizzy sat right on the bed, at the bottom. Her legs were kriss-cross. She watched Jo closely, hoping she’d fully wake up.

She was debating on whether it was okay to hug her mother. She didn’t want to hurt her. Jo was a lot weaker these days. “I’m okay. Just kinda cold,” Jo answered.

Louis sighed out loud. It was always cold in here. There was never any heat coming from the vents. Sure, they gave her blankets, but they were thin blankets. Might as well be call sheets.

There were multiple times where Louis would run up to the hospital with thick blankets he’d brought from his apartment. Those thin white blankets would never keep anyone cozy.

“I don’t like you being here, momma.” Louis said, frowning. He chewed his bottom lip. Jo rubbed Louis’ hand with her thumb.

“I know it, honey. I know,”

“You’ll be out soon enough, so no need ta worry!” Fizzy said with a hopeful smile. She didn’t want her mom in a place full of sick people either. Hospitals sucked, definitely no place for Momma Jo. Jo finally opened her eyes to give Fizzy a sad smile.

She appreciated Fizzy’s hope but she didn’t want her getting her hopes up too high. “Right, momma?” Fizzy needed assurance. She rung her hands nervously. Louis cleared her throat.

“Maybe that’s enough questions for today, Fizz?” Fizzy looked down at the white blankets she sat on, sadly trailing her fingers over Jo’s covered legs.

She knew what Louis was doing. She also knew that Jo would be just fine. Lottie dropped Jo’s hand.

“Momma, we’re getting you outta here, okay? I can’t take this anymore! How can you even stand it here?” Lottie angrily huffed. Fizzy’s eyes grew wide.

“Lottie,” Louis said in a warning tone.

“No, this is bullshit! Maybe if these so called doctors did their fuckin’ job, we wouldn’t be here right now,” she flung her arms in the air towards a passing doctor who wasn’t even responsible for Jo’s room.

“Lottie!” Louis pressed. Jo frowned as her heart rate monitor sped up. Louis quickly took notice. “Lottie, you gotta calm down, okay?” Louis went to the other side of the hospital bed to place a comforting hand on Lottie’s shoulder.

“None of this shit woulda’ ever happened if-… if-“ Lottie’s breathing picked up as she began to cry. Louis pulled her in closer, stroking her hair.

“No, fuck off me,” she cried but she let Louis hold her. “Lottie, sweetie, please,” Jo begged.

Her heart rate rising wasn’t good for her health. “Lottie,” Fizzy whined as she began to cry as well. She hated seeing her big sister cry. Louis held her tighter. She needed to calm down.

“If he would’ve just- damnit! If he never existed, things would be better, I swear it,” Jo sat up as much as she could before Louis held her in place, warning her not to move too much.

“Baby, listen to me, okay?” Jo started, reaching out to rub Lottie’s arm. “It’s nobody’s fault,”

“He did you so wrong! You didn’t deserve that, momma. You wouldn’t be sick if you were cared for properly from the get go!” Lottie broke from Louis’ hold, standing close to Jo. Louis let her go.

“Baby, it’s nobody’s fault. Your father isn’t the reason I have Leukemia. It would’ve happened regardless. Sometimes, people get sick. It’s nobody’s fault,” Jo tried. Her voice was smooth and calm.

It was a complete contradiction to how she was feeling inside but she had to show her kids how to be strong. Lottie groaned in frustration. “Hey Fizz, you wanna take a walk for a bit?” Louis asked his baby sister.

He had to get her out of there. Her eyes were puffy and wet. Her cheeks were red and she just wanted to hug her mom. She couldn’t take the yelling for much longer.

Despite her emotions, she shook her head ‘no’. Louis sighed. There was a knock at the door. Doctor Evans poked his head through the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours will be over soon. You can come back after 4pm,” He offered, smiling apologetically.

They had tests to do on Jo and they preferred for the family to come back later or the next day. Louis felt somewhat relieved because Lottie needed to go get some fresh air and Jo needed some time to relax.

Lottie stormed out of the room, pushing Dr. Evans out of the way. Jo sighed. Louis mouthed an apology which Dr. Evans accepted. Louis grabbed his 8 year old sister and plopped her on his hip.

She was getting a bit too old to be packed around but she was still a baby to Louis. Fizzy wrapped her arms around Louis’ neck, leaning her head into her shoulder. She locked her ankles on the other side of his waist.

“You gonna be alright, momma?” Louis asked, kissing Jo’s forehead.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s Lottie I’m worried about. Talk to her, will ya?” Louis nodded his head, not really looking forward to that conversation.

“And where are my monkey kisses?” Jo asked, poking Fizzy’s sides. She giggled, eyes still puffy and wet. “Gimme my kisses!” Fizzy laughed out loud then leaned down in Louis’ arms to kiss her mom.

“We’ll be back tomorrow, if not later today.” Louis told Jo. She smiled, making a hand gesture of dismissal.

“No, go live your lives. I know you have responsibilities. I’ll call if I need ya,” Louis smiled and kissed her cheek.

He’d be back tomorrow either way. Louis began walking towards the door. Fizzy had somehow made her way to his back, hanging on tightly. “Oh, and Lou?” Jo called. Louis turned to face her. “Yes ma’am?”

“I love you three. So much,” Louis walked back over to his mom to hug her gently. Fizzy reached her arms forward from her position on Louis’ back, making it an awkward group hug. “Love you too, momma,”  
….

When Louis’ arrived at Dell’s, it was a little past 2pm. He hadn’t realized he’d been at the hospital for so long. It was still dark and cloudy outside.

It was raining and Louis didn’t have an umbrella. It hadn’t actually started raining until he had gotten in his car, leaving the hospital.

He made sure Lottie and Fizzy were buckled in before they sped off to their Aunt Kristen’s house. Louis would have to have the “Slow down while Fizzy’s in the car,” conversation with Lottie later.

Louis stepped out his raggedy truck, instantly being soaked with rain. He didn’t mind it much. He could care less about his clothes, his hair was a shaggy mess anyways and water eventually dried. It wasn’t the end of the world.

His wardrobe wasn’t very spectacular: black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans. He did care about his phone. He shoved it in his back pocket.

Niall popped his head out one of the glass doors, spotting Louis as he approached. The bell chimed above his head. “Not even a jacket?” Niall teased. Louis smiled and began sprinting towards the door.  
….

“How’d things go at the hospital? Momma Jo okay?” Niall asked as Louis strapped his apron around his waist. Zayn sat on the glass counter, eating a chocolate chip cookie that he didn’t pay for. Louis sighed.

“Things are fine. Was more of a family reunion, really. Which always ends up with Lottie screaming and Fizzy crying. Normal,”

Niall let out a puff of laughter. “Can’t be good for Jo,” Zayn commented. Louis smiled sadly and nodded.

“Yea, that’s why I gotta keep everyone in check,”

“Pretty sure Lottie could kick your ass any day,” Niall teased. Louis made a face.

“True, she’s kinda intimidatin’,” Zayn agreed.

Louis popped his hands on hips. "Sike. That's funny.” Zayn laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Yea right, shorty. By the way, she still single?” Niall winked. Louis punched him in the arm. “You gotta girl!”

“Yeah but ya know, for if things don’t work out,”

“As if Lottie would ever go for you!” Zayn said, shoving Niall’s shoulder.

“Y’all, this is weird. Shut up about my sister.”

“First off, get your ass off my counter,” Niall said to Zayn, trying to push him down. Zayn rubbed his butt over the glass then stole another cookie. Niall slapped his hand “Aye!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to update yesterday sorry! Here's chapter two (; ...  
> Oh and Happy Halloween! Y'all be safe out there.  
> Thank you for your support. Comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, things will start adding up in chapter three. I'll post it this upcoming week.

Chapter 2

By the time five o’clock came around, it was still raining. Niall was practically bouncing with excitement for his guests. Caroline and her brother hadn’t made it to the shop yet, but they’d be there soon. That was enough to keep Niall hyper.

He happily danced across the creaky wooden floors of _Dell's_ , stopping at tables every so often to greet customers who weren’t all that interested in him. The lights in the shop were pretty low lit, dim. At least they could pretend they couldn’t see him.

The rain was picking up. A couple creaks in the ceiling began to leak. “ _Damnit_ ,” Louis whispered more to himself, but Zayn caught on. Louis sighed, too lazy to get up. “Do me a favor?” he asked Zayn in the sweetest tone he could manage.

“No,” Zayn scoffed. Louis rolled his eyes. He and Zayn had been sitting comfortably behind the glass counter, talking shit and laughing at customers who walked in. The few customers they had didn’t seem to mind the leaking water, so Louis sat back in his chair for a bit longer. He sighed. Zayn gave him a look.

“Get up and fix it,” Zayn told him. Louis slouched down further.

“We’re outta duct tape,”

“ _Duct tape_? That’s ghetto.” Louis laughed at this, bending his knees to stand. “What else am I supposed ta use?” he asked, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

“Put a stack of napkins under the cracks,” Louis didn’t even respond to the idea. He hoped that if he just let the dumb suggestion float in the air, it would drift away. He squinted his eyes at Zayn. “Well, fine, you think of something! You know y’all can’t afford water damage,” Zayn stood up beside Louis. They let the water drip for a while longer. Louis would take care of it if it got too bad.

The small radio near the counter played several pop songs that honestly annoyed Louis quite a bit. It wasn’t really his type of music per say. He stood behind the counter next to Zayn. They were both watching Niall swivel his hips to a Katy Perry song.

“He’s never this excited when _we_ come around,” Zayn joked. Louis smirked then shrugged his shoulders. He snuck himself a chocolate chip cookie and took bites from it while Niall was busy entertaining. “How’d they lose touch anyway? They both live here and they were such _great pals,”_ Zayn asked, taking a bite out of Louis’ cookie, right from his hand.

“Aye!” Louis exclaimed as he snatched his cookie away from Zayn. It fell on the floor. “Look what ya did, dumbass!” The raven haired boy smiled innocently.

Louis picked the cookie up from the ground threw it at Zayn, who dodged it. It hit a stack of Styrofoam coffee cups, knocking them to the ground. Zayn laughed and stuck out his tongue. “Ha!” a few customers looked up, giving the pair looks of disapproval. Niall strolled over, then paused with wide eyes once he saw the scene in front of him.

“The hell is going on over here?” He went behind the counter and began picking up cups, restacking them. It was a rhetorical question. “And what’re ya wearin’? You want Harry to see you in _that_?” Niall teased Louis. Louis smacked his teeth and placed a sassy hand on his cocked hip.

“Ain’t nobody worried about him,” Louis said, even though he did quickly look down at his wardrobe to examine himself. It wasn’t because he cared about whether Harry would be impressed or not. It was because of _other_ reasons. Not _that_ though.

Louis wore a grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans with rips at the knees. He also wore his favorite black vans. He straightened out his shirt from underneath his apron.

“I saw that,” Zayn said, smirking. “You wanna look good fer Harry, huh?” The son of a bitch was still smirking. He had seen Louis glance down to his clothes then straighten himself.

“Fuck no,” Louis internally slapped himself for being so obvious. He left the house thinking he looked just fine. It was what he always wore; a t-shirt and jeans. There was nothing wrong with it.

It was obvious that Harry had some type of stellar income. Louis could tell from the moment he saw him but that didn’t make him any better than Louis. He could care less about what clothes he was wearing. He had no one to impress.

“Aye, Rookie!” a male voice called as the two glass doors opened. The male held his arms up high and wide. Louis and Zayn exchanged glances. Louis turned to see a tall, slender, brunette man approaching Niall, who smiled big.

He wore a bright smile across his plump lips. He was built with muscle. He had warm, big brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and denim jeans. Niall whipped off his apron, then ran a hand through his hair. Zayn and Louis exchanged knowing glances for a second time, this time, smirking.

A few customers flinched a bit at the loud outburst. A lady turned to the man and shushed him. A different women had even dropped her coffee then went to complain to Zayn as if he even worked there. Zayn had moved to the other end of the café, deciding to put cups under the leaking cracks. The man hadn’t noticed. He was too busy admiring the blonde boy. He’d missed him.  

Caroline stood beside him, holding onto some designer purse. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail today. It was curly near the tips. She wore the same red lipstick. She wore a dark brown long sleeve dress with brown high heels.

She smiled as Niall and her brother met in the middle of _Dell’s_ for a warm embrace. Louis glanced behind her, standing on his tip toes behind the counter. There wasn’t anyone else coming in after her. It wasn’t like he had his hopes up or anything.

“Kenny!” Niall exclaimed. Kenny was patting Niall on the back with a firm hand that made Niall’s voice jump as he spoke. “How ya been, kid?”

“Been good. Doing what I do best, stayin' out the way,” Kenny replied. Niall nodded his head. Kenny let go of Niall to get a better look at Dell’s. He made a face and pursed his lips together, squinting his eyes a bit.

“It’s not all that great, I know,” Niall said. Kenny only shrugged. “Here, lemme introduce ya to some folks,”

Niall led Kenny over to the counter where Louis sat, putting on his best inviting smile. He wasn’t very good at those. It always felt forced and awkward. Plus, he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He shoved them in his pockets as the two creaked across the wooden floor.

Caroline walked beside them, more interesting in her phone than anything else.

“Oh, hey Caroline,” Niall finally acknowledged with a genuine smile. He had forgotten she was even there. She didn’t mind it much. She smiled then waved. She turned her attention back to her phone.

Louis tried not to make things awkward but Kenny was smiling at him and he wasn’t even sure if he was smiling back. He nodded his head towards Kenny just as Zayn came back to stand next to Louis behind the counter. “He’s kinda cute,” Zayn whispered. Louis rolled his eyes.

“This is Kenny,” Niall said, patting Kenny on his back, pushing his closer towards the counter. “Hello,” Kenny said, still smiling. Louis stuck his hand out, giving him a bro shake.

“Louis,”

They stood in silence for a moment, exchanging awkward glances. Zayn decided against introducing himself because he was trying to lure Kenny in with body language by giving him _the eye_. Kenny wasn’t catching on. Louis caught on but ignored it.

Louis had never been very good at first impressions, which was why many people didn’t care for him. He didn’t mind it because he had all the friends he needed and he had his family.

He didn’t need anybody else. Niall awkwardly bit his lip. Caroline cleared her throat as her phone began to ring.

“Gotta take this,” she said before stepping away. She jogged to the bathroom. She shut the heavy door behind her then instantly covered her nose with her free hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It smelled terrible. She groaned in disgust. There were three urinals that she doubted Louis and Niall ever cleaned. The mirrors were foggy and the sinks were leaking.

The wooden floors had holes and cracks that could easily snag her heel and trip her if she wasn’t careful. She shook her head in disapproval before answering the phone.

“Where are you?” She said into the phone, attitude present in her tone.

“ _I’m here,_ ” Harry answered with just as much attitude.

“Uhm, no you’re not?”

“ _I am. I’m sitting in the car_ ,”

“Well, you comin’ in?” He didn’t respond instantly. “Harry?”

“ _I’m having a- a wardrobe malfunction,_ ” Harry said the last part in a whisper. He was hoping Nick couldn’t hear him from the driver’s seat. He crouched down in the back seat, yanking at his zipper. Caroline tilted her head in confusion.

“What’da you mean…?” Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in interest. She rested her hand on the sink then quickly retracted it, digging in her purse for hand sanitizer. Harry began whispering into the phone. “Huh? Can’t hear you, Harry,”

“ _My wallet is stuck… on my zipper,”_ Harry said, sounding defeated. Caroline made a face before laughing out loud. Harry huffed in annoyance, waiting for her to stop. “ _It’s not funny,_ ” She was still laughing. “ _You gonna come help me or not?_ ” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn’t even taken his seatbelt off.

“How the hell did you get your wallet stuck on your zipper?”

“ _Doesn’t matter, come help me!_ ”

“Ask Nick to help you,” Caroline teased, chuckling to herself. Harry blushed, feeling embarrassed at the thought. He wondered if Nick had even caught on to the situation.

“ _No!_ ”

“How’d it happen?” She pressed. Harry sighed.

“ _I was looking in the mirror on my wallet then I saw that my fly was down so I tried ta pull it up but Nick hit the breaks real hard and I dropped my wallet on my zipper. It snagged the leather,_ ” Caroline snorted.

“Just snatch it out real fast,”

“ _Are ya crazy? This wallet cost me an arm and a leg!_ ” Harry gasped when he saw Nick’s eyes glance back through the rear view mirror. He covered his crotch. “Fine, fine. I’m comin’,”

….

“This kid had all the nerve in the world, comin’ at me like that. Woulda knocked em’ clean out if I wasn’t on probation at the time,” Kenny joked as he told a story to Niall and the boys.

Niall was the only one who was laughing, really. Louis would give a forced chuckle every now and then but it was more of a polite thing.

Zayn was smiling because he thought it was cute, how happy Niall was to see his old friend. It was still a bit awkward but Niall didn’t seem to notice.

They were all sitting at one of the tables, Niall and Kenny on one side, Zayn and Louis on the other. The rain was finally starting to die down. “I’m gonna work the counter. Ya know, incase customers come in,” Zayn told them, standing from the table. Louis gave him a questioning look.

“You don’t even work here,” Zayn shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to Niall and snatched his apron off of him.

“What’re you doin?’” Niall asked, flinching a bit. Zayn only smiled and walked towards the counter. He’d seen the boys at work many times before. He’d get the hang of it.

Caroline ran by in a blur, heels clicking across the hardwood floor. She stumbled a little but continued running. All four boys exchanged questioning looks. Zayn let out a puff of laughter. “What the hell was that?”

“She’s crazy. I try to ignore her,” Kenny explained. Louis laughed at this.

Louis nodded in agreement, tilting his head towards Zayn to show that he understood completely. Kenny smiled. Zayn hadn’t noticed.

“She leaving?” Niall questioned.

“Who knows? Don’t know how she would. I got the keys right here,” Kenny pointing to his right pocket.

“We don’t sell alcoholic beverages, lady!” Zayn exclaimed to an elder customer. She was in her 70’s, _at least_. Her short hair was graying. She wore a black jacket, bleached jeans and a pair of slippers.

Louis and Niall quickly turned their heads, Niall with wide eyes and Louis chuckling. Zayn was arguing with her, throwing his hands in the air. Niall stood up from his chair and ran over, leaving Louis alone with Kenny.

“Well, do ya have the Jell-O shots?” The woman asked, whispering. She was now smirking. She winked at Zayn, obviously unaware that he was getting annoyed.

“Look here, old-!“

“I’ll take this one,” Niall interrupted, cutting Zayn off. Zayn huffed, sliding off Niall’s apron and giving it back to him. He stood beside Niall, arms folded across his chest. “What can I help you with?”

“Yes, I was just lookin’ for your alcohol menu,”

“I’m sorry, but we don’t sell alcoholic drinks here, ma’am,”

“What about Ja-?”

“We do not sell that here, _ok?”_ Zayn cut in.

….

“Alcohol sounds like a great idea, actually,” Kenny said to Louis, smiling.

“Huh?”

“What’re you all doin’ tonight?”

“Nothin’. Z starts back at school tomorrow,” Louis explained.

“Come ta Cannies tonight,” Louis smiled at this. It had been a while since he’d been to a proper bar. Just as Louis was about to respond, Caroline came barging through the doors, smiling. This time, Harry was behind her. He didn’t look so happy.

Louis blinked slowly as he watched the two approached. He wasn’t watching Caroline as much. Harry’s brunette locks were tied in a bun above his head.

There were a few loose strands hanging beside his cheeks, which were rosy from the cold and rainy weather.

He was wearing a soft brown jacket over a crisp white t-shirt. There were no wrinkles, no imperfections. He was wearing denim blue jeans and brown boots. Louis chewed his lip, quickly looking away once he realized he was staring.

Harry shook out his umbrella before setting it down on the table beside him.

“Harold, hey!” Kenny called, a warm and inviting smile playing across his lips.

“Hello, Kenny. Always good to see you,” Harry answered in a not-so-convincing tone. Caroline had just ripped his favorite brown leather wallet he had just bought _two weeks_ ago. It was ruined.

Harry and Caroline creaked their way over to the table where Louis and Kenny sat. This was when Louis and Harry made eye contact. Harry held it longer than necessary, scowling a bit. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Is it always this dark in here?” Caroline asked, sitting beside her brother. Harry pulled his chair as far away from Louis as he could manage before plopping down beside Caroline. Louis pretended to ignore it. He also pretended it didn’t bother him a bit.

“The darkness is supposed to give that _chill_ vibe,” Niall explained, walking over from the counter, Zayn following behind him. They had finally gotten rid of the elderly woman.

“Oh yeah? What kinda vibe are you tryna pull off with the leaky ceiling?” Zayn teased. Caroline and Kenny laughed at this.

“Shut up,” Niall scowled before punching Zayn in the arm. They both sat down at the table as well, pulling up a chair on either side of Louis. “Hey, Harry,” Niall offered. Harry gave a smile and a small wave. Zayn smirked.

“So _you’re_ Harry then,” He reached his hand across the table. “I’m Zayn, Louis’ boyfriend,” He rose a mischievous eyebrow. Harry’s eyes went wide before he tried to make his expression neutral again.

Louis and Niall both turned to Zayn, Louis eyebrows furrowed. He punched Zayn in the same spot Niall had punched him. He hissed in pain.

“I was jokin’, damn,”

Harry felt his cheeks heating up for a reason he didn’t understand. He looked down to his lap, folding his hands. Zayn punched Louis back. Caroline reached in her purse for her phone to text Harry. Kenny shook his head, smiling.

“Anyways, I was just tellin’ Louis that y’all should stop by Cannies tonight. My favorite DJ is hittin’ the spot and they’ve got the best drinks in Tulsa, hands down. Drinks on me,” Kenny explained.

“You know I can’t turn down a drinkin’ opportunity,” Niall said, exhaling happily. Kenny nodded his head. He knew. There had never been a time Niall had turned down a drink.

He’d always said he had Irish ancestors. According to Niall, they were to blame.

Louis found Harry’s eyes for a second time. It had been when Harry looked up from his phone. Louis had already been staring at him. Louis’ eyes shifted from Harry’s lips, back to his eyes again.

It looked like he was wearing lipstick. Or maybe his lips were just naturally red and plump.

“ _What?”_ Harry finally asked, quiet enough that only Louis heard him. Louis squinted his eyes then shook his head, which apparently meant “Nothing,”

“Well, could ya stop?”

“I didn’t do anything,”

“You’re annoying,” Harry said, crossing his arms after rolling his eyes.

“And you’re stuck up,” Louis sat back in his chair, slouching as he lazily gazed towards Harry. Harry gasped angrily. He was _not_ stuck up. The other four didn’t seem to notice Louis and Harry’s private conversation.

“You know I’ll be there!” Zayn exclaimed, excited to go to a rich bar. Niall scoffed.

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere. Fall breaks over, kid,” Zayn frowned at this.

“Oh, yes I am. Who’s gonna stop me?”

Niall and Zayn continued to bicker about whether Zayn would be drinking that night. Niall let Zayn win the argument, under the condition that he’d leave Cannies at 12am.

Caroline’s attention drifted over to Louis and Harry who were still arguing. She smirked as she began to eavesdrop.

“You think I wanna be here right now? Don’t know why I even gave this crustation a chance,” Harry sassed, placing a hand on his hip, even though he was sitting. Louis internally growled. He knew _Dell’s_ wasn’t much but who was this kid to talk shit about it?

“ _Leave_. No one asked you to be here.”

“I was invited actually,”

“Well, Harry has school tomorrow too. I’m sure he doesn’t want any _tardies_ on his high school record,” Caroline teased, breaking Harry’s attention from Louis. Niall, Zayn and Kenny chuckled. Louis smirked, raising his eyebrow.

“You’re in high school?”

Harry chose not to answer the question. He only gave Louis a dirty look. He could feel his cheeks heating up again. He began knocking his nails against the dusty wooden table.

“Aw, you’re a baby. How old are you?” Louis pressed. Harry stood from his chair, bottom lip sticking out a bit further.

“I’m leaving. See you all at Cannies tonight?” it was a rhetorical question.

“Excuse me, sir. Can I have another Hot Chocolate, please?” A customer asked Harry. Harry turned to face Louis as he responded.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t work here. Try askin’ that lazy clown over there,” The customer nodded, but instead of asking Louis for help, she walked away.

Louis shook his head in annoyance. Caroline stood as well, deciding on walking Harry to his hair. Well, technically it was Harry’s car, but Nick was the only one who drove it.

Harry hadn’t taken the time to learn how to drive yet. He was about to and a half years late, but he would learn eventually.

“Is it okay if I bring Liam?” Harry said over his shoulder. Caroline shrugged.

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be,”

“Yeah, course. The more, the merrier.” Kenny said.

“ _Who’s Liam?_ ” Louis _almost_ asked but decided against it. It was none of his business and it was out of his place to ask. Caroline had told Kenny she was leaving with Harry before they began walking towards the door, Harry’s hips swaying.

“Aw, y’all are so cute,” Zayn said to Louis once Harry was out of ear shot.

“Thought you said he wasn’t your type,” Niall cut in, smirking. Louis rolled his eyes too hard. He hated his friends sometimes.

“What? You like Harry or somethin’?” Kenny asked, catching on to the conversation.

“No,” was all Louis said before standing and walking away to go stand behind the counter. He didn’t need to explain himself to them. Harry was just some stuck up, rich brat. Louis had better things to do with his time.

….

Later that evening, Louis had decided to stop by the hospital to see his mom. He and the boys had decided on meeting up at Cannies at 10 but Louis was beginning to have second thoughts about going.

Maybe he’d spend the night with his mom at the hospital. Lottie and Fizzy had come to visit momma Jo earlier.

To Louis, it seemed like his hatred for hospitals grew every time he entered one. It may have just been because his mother was there. He’d probably hate them much less if his mother was well.

He entered the room, white walls too bright, hurting his eyes. He wondered why the lights were still on at this time of the evening. He looked to the bed and had a small panic attack when he realized that his mother wasn’t in it. His eyes grew wide as he scanned the room.

He exhaled in relief when he saw her sitting on the other side of the room, looking out the window. She was wearing her usual hospital gown, brunette hair hanging below her shoulders.

She was rocking back and forth, hands folding over her lap. She hadn’t noticed Louis’ presence. She seemed to be in deep thought.

“Hey, momma,” Louis said softly. Jo turned her head to face him, a soft smile on her lips. Louis smiled too as he walked towards her.

He squatted down to his knees, kneeling beside her chair. Momma Jo placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. She removed her hand then continued to stare out the window. It was beginning to get dark out.

“Watcha doin’?” He asked her. She refolded her hands, closing her eyes for a quick moment. It was too long to be a blink.

“Decided to get up and watch the city life. It’s been a while since I’ve seen it,” She answered. It broke Louis’ heart honestly because there wasn’t much city life. There was nothing special about Tulsa and Jo had been there all her life. She hadn’t even seen the world.

She was sheltered by two abusive parents, she got caught up in a terrible relationship, then she found out she had leukemia. She’d been trapped from the start. It wasn’t fair.

Her kids and her sisters were all she had and Louis swore on his life that he’d do everything he could to make things better for her.

Louis frowned as he stared out the window as well. He counted ten cars pass by. He also took notice of two homeless men arguing across the street. That was it. There was nothing spectacular happening outside that window.

There was a pretty good view of down town from her window but the only thing happening there was probably stuck up rich people having late night office parties.

Louis and Jo chatted a bit, catching up on things that had happened since the day before. Soon, it was silent and they both stared outside the window. Louis felt sad. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular.

He was mostly thinking about what he could do to make his mother smile the way she used to. His mind was going blank. There wasn’t much he could do with her health being as it was.

She just couldn’t do everything she used to enjoy anymore. Doctor Evans cleared his throat at the door. He knocked on the door frame.

Louis stood from the floor, also clearing his throat. He dusted off his knees before walking towards him.

Dr. Evans made a gesture for Louis to follow him outside the room. Louis couldn’t read his facial expression. “Be right back, momma,” Jo nodded her head, smiling. Louis closed the door behind him. He walked down the cold, grey tiled hallway until he stood in front of Dr. Evans.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked, breaking the silence between them. Dr. Evans flexed his jaw nervously. He clasped his hands together before looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Look Louis, Johannah has- she’s been here for quite some time now,” Dr. Evans started. Louis gave him a questioning look.

“Yeah, she’s sick?...”

“Yes, she is,” There was a pause. Nobody said anything. Louis didn’t understand what he was getting at. Dr. Evans cleared his throat for a second time. “Louis, I hate to say this but, we won’t be able to care for your mother much longer if you can’t afford to keep her here,”

It was rushed. It was as if he’d said it in one breath but Louis heard it. He let out a long hitched sigh. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and fear. But most of all, he was angry. “What?” Louis asked coldly.

Dr. Evans stood still for a moment, avoiding Louis’ cold blue eyes. Nurses passed by, giving him knowing glances. They knew what was going on and it wasn’t just because they were all nosy.

It was because some of the staff at the hospital had had a meeting, discussing who would have to tell the Tomlinson’s that they’d have to ask their mom to leave if they couldn’t pay.

It was sick but it cost money to stay at _Saint Jones’_ hospital. There were other people with urgent situations who were willing to pay and when it came down to it, that’s what it was all about. _Saints._

It seemed only right to have her doctor tell him. No matter how much he asked for it not to be him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry but there are people who’ve been needing to be cared for as well and were actually not allowed to- we’ve let your mother stay here over time, longer than your family has been able to afford-“

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Louis exclaimed. “You’re kicking her out cause’ we’re poor? What kinda hospital _is_ this?” Louis inched closer to Dr. Evans, who backed away, trying to keep his composure.

“I know you’re upset but if you could just-“

“What’re we supposed to do!?” The hospital fumes were really starting to get to his head. He pushed Dr. Evans against the wall, gripping his collar tight.

“Louis, Louis, please. You’re choking me,” Louis pushed him hard into the wall, letting go. Dr. Evans fell to the ground, breathing deeply. He placed his hand over his heart.

“You know we don’t have the money!” Louis yelled above him. “You can’t just let patients die! That’s my momma! That’s my-“Louis sank down to his knees, tears swelling up in his eyes. He covered his eyes.

He cried, Dr. Evans staring, waiting for the next blow up. He didn’t know how to comfort Louis. He didn’t want to get hurt. He scratched his top lip nervously.

Louis groaned, pulling himself up from the floor. His eyes were blurry and burning. He couldn’t see, no matter how much he wiped at his eyes. The tears kept coming.

His breaths were sharp and hitched. He knew his mother was going to die someday but he’d pictured in his mind that the doctors would try to keep her until the very end.

This was the doctors giving up. Since when do doctors throw patients out because of their income situation? It wasn’t fair. Louis had tried to get good jobs so many times before but without a college degree, he was either laughed at or rejected.

Lottie was a waitress and a student in college and Fizzy was only eight. Both of Jo’s sisters were struggling to pay for their _own_ health.

“Just tell me what to do,” Louis begged. Dr. Evans gave Louis an apologetic look, not knowing exactly what to say. Louis turned and punched the peach colored wall, too pissed to feel pain.

There was a hole, which was another thing he couldn’t afford to pay for. He stomped off angrily, going without a goodbye to his mother. He didn’t want her to see him like this.

He’d also make sure to avoid telling Lottie for a couple day. She couldn’t know yet. No one could. Louis had to think of a way to fix this. The only thing was that he had no clue what he would do.

Once he’d gotten to his car, he looked at his phone and saw two missed calls from Niall. He looked at the time and saw that it was half past eleven. Maybe he would go to Cannies after all. He needed a drink or ten.

….

“Are we even old enough ta be in here?” Liam asked as he and Harry strolled around Cannies, trying to fit in. Liam was Harry’s best friend since Kindergarten. They went to the same elementary school, middle school and now high school.

Liam was always the one to keep Harry in check, keep him from doing things he _knew_ he had no business doing, which was why he had said no when Harry had asked him to come to Cannies with him.                   

Somehow Harry had talked him into it even though Liam thoroughly explained why it was wrong and _illegal_. Harry hadn’t been listening.

They wouldn’t get caught if Liam didn’t look like a lost puppy. His big brown eyes scanned the crown as if he were looking for his mom. His brown hair had recently been cut, styled in a tiny quiff at the top.

He was wearing a blue long sleeve t-shirt and khaki jeans, along with a pair of black chucks. His shirt was tight enough that his defined chest and biceps were visible but loose enough that he looked warm and cozy.

Harry was wearing the same thing he wore to _Dell’s_ earlier, deciding that the outfit was too good to waste. “We got in didn’t we?” Harry said, smirking. They’d flashed fake ID’s to a fat man with an ear piece.

Anyone under the age of 21 could not enter Cannies bar/club. It was apparently one of the best clubs in Tulsa.

 Harry didn't think it was all that great. It was just as good as the few other clubs he'd been to that had age restrictions of 18 and older.

“Why’d we come here anyway?” Liam shoved his sweaty hands in his pockets.

“To hang. I tried to introduce ya to the boys. And Caroline’s here. You know her,” That wasn’t enough for Liam. He figured it was best to stay close to Harry because he’d had a couple drinks.

Harry wasn’t _drunk_ per say, but he was tipsy. Liam didn’t want to leave him alone in a crowd of grinding bodies and loud music. Also, he wanted to be with someone he was familiar with.

“Wanna dance?” Zayn asked, appearing from the dark crowd. Liam flinched, big brown eyes going wide. The raven haired boy had been trying to figure out a way to ask Liam this since Harry had introduced them but he was nervous, which was strange because Zayn never got nervous.

Zayn held his hand out towards Liam expectantly. Liam looked down, cheeks going pink. He hoped Zayn couldn’t see his face very well in the darkness and flashing lights.

Zayn put his head down, taking Liam’s silence as rejection. He moved his hand down and slowly backed away. He began moving into the crowed.

“Liam!” Harry exclaimed, giving him a look of disappointment.

“What?”

“Why’d you do that?”

“I didn’t- I wasn’t-“

“Go dance with him!” Harry said, trying to push Liam towards the dance floor. Liam was stronger than him so it wasn’t working out the way he had hoped. “No, no, no, you were just tellin’ me about how _hot_ he is. Now, go shake them hips, Payne!”

“ _Harry_ , you know I don’t dance-!” Liam said, scowling. Then, Zayn was dancing behind him, both hands placed on either side of Liam’s waist. Liam gasped, blushing fiercely.

Zayn wasn’t one to give up. He knew he was attractive and he knew what he wanted. Liam was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Zayn wasn’t gripping his hips too hard but it was enough to sway them both from side to side.

“Hi,” Zayn said in his ear from behind, smiling. Liam didn’t respond but he did continue to sway his hips to the music against Zayn. Some Beyoncé song was booming over the speakers.

Harry smiled a tipsy smile, giving Zayn a thumbs up. Zayn and Liam disappeared into the crowd, leaving Harry alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Harry didn’t mind it much. The margarita he’d drank earlier was still making him feel happy. He swayed from left to right by himself smiling until he spotted Louis sitting at the bar, downing beer.

Harry gagged. He didn’t understand how people found pleasure in drinking beer. He found it disgusting. Maybe it wasn’t the pleasure and delight of tast _e_ people were seeking. Maybe it was just the feeling.

Harry squinted his eyes as he tried to steadily walk through the crowd. He was being pushed and bumped into. He was sure that his brown boots were scoffed.

He plopped down on the stool right beside Louis, making a clicking sound with his tongue. Louis didn’t even notice. He kept drinking.

He’d lost count of how many pints of beer he’d had. Louis’ eyes were lazy and tired. He was swaying to the music but Harry couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. He wasn’t on beat so Harry guessed it wasn’t intentional.

Louis made a face, staring at nothing in particular but looking forward, past the bartender. He was drunk.

“Hey, Lou-idiot,” Harry called. It seemed like a better insult in his head. Louis looked to his right first. Harry was on his left. He looked to his left and his eyes grew wide before going back to their regular size. Harry was even beautiful when he was fuzzy.

“Fuck off, kid.” And he wasn’t. He had too many things on his mind that were now blurry things he was trying his best to focus on. Harry crossed his arms and stared out into the crowd of people. He shrugged his shoulders.

Louis stared down at his own fingers against the marble counter. He balled them into fists then un-balled them. A moment went by.

“I’m not a kid, ya know,” Harry said a couple minutes later. Louis made a face as if he were trying to recall even making a comment about his age.

“How old are you?” Louis slurred, not even looking at Harry.

“I’m 18. How old are you?” Harry questioned, poking Louis’ cheek. Either Louis didn’t feel it or he chose to ignore it.

“Too old for you,” Louis smirked as he said this, crossing his legs. He finally looked Harry in the eyes, blue eye sparkling. Harry made a face.

“Who said I want _you?_ ”

“You want me,” Louis sat up straight on his stool, smirk never leaving his lips. Harry tilted his head. “It’s obvious,” Louis pressed.

“If I wanted you, I’d have you,” Harry sassed. Louis gave a fake gasp.

“Wow, someone gets a lil’ alcohol in their system and suddenly they’re so confident.”

“How’d you even know I drank anything?”

“I saw you,”

Harry gave Louis a sideways glance “I think it’s you that’s wants _me_. You’re always starin’ at me,” Louis laughed a bit.

“And what if I do?”

Harry turned to face him completely, mouth slightly agape. “Wha'da you mean?”

“What if I want you?”

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up. He looked away, avoiding Louis’ eyes. He pretended to nod his head to the music but it felt awkward. Louis scoffed. “It was a joke, damn.” It wasn’t a joke.

Harry felt offended. He hopped off of his stool, fixing his jacket.

“Excuse me,” Harry said before turning his head upwards and walking towards the bathroom. Louis rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. He slouched, leaning his back against the bar as he turned to face the dancing bodies.

“Would you like another drink, sir?” The bartender asked, placing a sweet hand on Louis’ shoulder. He shook his head ‘no’.

“No thanks,” He jumped down from his stool too fast. He felt dizzy. He swayed a bit before he somewhat caught his balance. Maybe he’d drank a little too much. He exhaled sharply before making his way towards the bathroom.

….

When he entered the bathroom, he instantly saw Harry drying his hands in front of the large mirror. Louis smiled drunkily. Harry paused in his Tracks to turn and scowl at Louis. He turned his nose upwards like the spolied brat he was.

Harry continued with the task at hand, throwing away the paper towels he'd used. He missed the trashcan, making Louis snort. Though he felt a bit embarrassed by his actions, he rolled his eyes.

He pulled his jacket over his shoulders, clearing his throat as if to speak. He didn't say anything. He only watched Louis through the reflection of the mirror. Louis stared back at him, smirking.

In the light, Louis could see that Harry’s bun was almost completely unraveled. He didn’t seem the mind at all. Louis looked the boy up and down, paying special attention to his thighs.

Harry shifted a bit, feeling self conscious under Louis' gaze. He was making him nervous. Harry tried to busy himself by taking down his bun and redoing it to avoid eye contact.

Louis appreciated Harry's effort, but he knew he was still watching him. Louis took a step closer, stumbling a bit as he did so. He caught his balance on a wall made of large fake rocks.

The bathroom was actually really nice, especially when being compared to Dell's.

From the side, Louis could see Harry’s eye lashes hovering over his cheeks as he stood in front of the mirror.

“Stop starin’ at me,” Harry spat. Louis smirked, popping a hand on his hip.

"You first,"

Harry glared at him before turning to leave the bathroom. Louis grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around to face him. Harry gasped, tripping over his own feet before he caught his balance.

Harry was a couple inches taller than Louis so he was looking down, eyes wide. Harry's eyes ran over where Louis' hand gripped his arm, wrinkling the sleeve of his jacket.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, taking a couple steps back despite Louis' grip. Louis didn't respond. His expression was hard to read. He placed his free hand on Harry's hip and pushed him back against the marble counter.

Louis pushed Harry backwards until he got the hint to sit on top of the counter. Harry jumped up, scooting back a bit. He dangled his feet, wide green eyes staring into Louis' blue ones.

Louis stood between Harry’s spread legs, eyes intense. He pressed himself into Harry, who gasped at the contact. His cheeks were instantly red. He tried to hide himself by looking down at his shirt.

Louis smirked, tilting his head back up with his index finger to look into his eyes. Louis held his gaze for a moment, then dropped his finger to run along Harry’s thigh. Harry slapped his hand away, unsure of himself as well as his actions.

Louis only placed his hand right back on Harry’s thigh and began stroking it. He lifted his head to lightly press a kiss against Harry’s neck. Harry flinched away from the touch.

He jerked back too far, hitting his head against the mirror. He made a face of slight pain then embarrassment.

 "You're clumsy," Louis said, laughing a bit. His breath hit Harry's nose, strong smell of alcohol present. Harry's breath hitched. He couldn't decide if he liked the smell or not.

Louis went for Harry's neck again, attaching his soft thin lips to the area below his ear. He gave soft pecks, dragging his lips a bit. Harry was trying his best to keep his breathing steady.

“L- _Louis_ ,”

“Mhm?” Louis answered, kissing higher. He ran his teeth over his neck, biting a bit under the ear. Harry made a sound that made Louis flinch in surprise.

He pulled back to look at Harry, who was now blushing even harder than before. Louis slid his fingers across Harry's cheek, now smiling a dopey smile.

“Ya like that?” Louis purred. Harry couldn’t even speak. His mind was on a different planet; a planet where he'd forgotten the English language.

His best bet was communicating through body language, which is why instead of answering, he tilted his head upwards, giving Louis more access to his neck. He hoped and silently prayed he’d get the hint so he wouldn’t have to ask.

Luckily for Harry, Louis wasn't quite done with his neck anyway. He licked at the spot before biting down again. Harry gave a loud and uneven sigh. He pulled Louis closer by his shirt, jerking his hips forward a bit.

Louis peppered kisses over Harry’s jaw, inching higher until their lips met. He first kissed him softly, only slow pecks, teasing Harry as he'd pull back making Harry search for his lips.

When Harry started whining, Louis gave in and hungrily licked into his mouth. Harry happily kissed him back, pulling him impossibility closer by his t-shirt collar.

The bathroom filled with smacking noises echoing off of the walls as well as moans of want and pleasure. Harry rolled his hips down to meet Louis'. Louis gripped Harry's hair, tugging him down lower. Harry's perfect bun was now ruined for a second time. He wanted him to pull it again.

Louis bit Harry’s lip, pulling back from the kiss to look at him. Harry moaned in disapproval, pulling Louis back into the kiss. Harry couldn’t even remember how all this had happened but he definitely didn’t want it to stop.

They were both breathing hard into each other’s mouths, biting and sucking. It was sloppy but neither of them seemed to mind. Louis even tried to clumsily climb onto the counter between Harry’s legs. It didn’t work so he just continued kissing him.

Louis trailed his hands down to Harry's ass and gripped each cheek tight as he rolled his hips into him. Harry cried out, getting close to release from dry humping alone. They were lucky no one had walked in.

“Mm, fuck,” Louis commented, taking notice of how big Harry was through his jeans. Harry only hummed in response. Louis was so drunk and horny.

“Told you, you wanted me.” Harry confidently said through kisses. Louis shrugged his shoulders.

“If it wasn’t you, woulda been someone else,” It was a lie. He _did_ want Harry. The alcohol was speaking for him. Harry pulled away from Louis, breaking their intimate moment.

He stared down at Louis with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” he questioned Louis with raw red lips. Louis wanted more.

He tried pulling Harry back into him but Harry slapped his hands away. Louis found his eyes. He tilted his head in confusion. “Why’d you stop?”

“What do you mean it woulda been someone else?” Harry crossed his arms. Louis let out a puff of laughter. Harry couldn’t find the comedy in the situation.

“Just meant I pick up random fucks when I go out,” Wrong answer. Harry pushed Louis back with his shoe. It actually kind if hurt.

“Ow,” Louis complained in an unusually low tone.

“Get off me.” Harry was not some _random fuck_. And if Louis thought he was getting anything from Harry that night, he’d lost it. Harry jumped off the counter and pushed past Louis, bumping his shoulder unnecessarily hard.

He walked out the bathroom without another word, leaving a drunk, hard and horny Louis alone. He had never felt more cheap and used in his eighteen years of living. He'd thought Louis had at least liked him a little.

Louis was confused, not exactly sure what to do with himself. He didn’t even understand what he had done wrong. He locked himself in a urinal and got himself off. He was quick to zip his business back up and leave the urinal to go stare at himself in the mirror. 

He stood still for about five minutes before laying down on the bathroom floor and passing out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

October 19, 2015

The next morning, Louis’ body forced him out of bed at 7:43am. He threw his blankets off of him and ran down the hallway towards the bathroom they all shared. Niall was still sound asleep.

He had gotten up fast, groaning when he felt the pain pulsing in his head. It felt as if he were repeatedly being punched. Migraines were the worst. He shut his eyes tight, pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead.

He stopped running for a quick moment but continued just as fast when he felt the fluids inside him stomach rising. He had to ignore the pounding in his head for just a moment.

Louis wasn’t wearing any socks. The floor was cold under his feet. He went as fast as he could, trying to keep it all down before he reached the toilet. It was still dark in the apartment and their hallway was quite narrow. He was lucky he didn’t trip or hurt himself.

He threw the bathroom door open and flung himself onto the white tile floor on hands and knees. He gripped either side of the toilet and began ejecting the fluid inside his stomach. He gagged as he released it all, taking sharp painful breaths.

It kept coming, then stopping, then coming again. He was starting to remember why he didn’t get drink as much as he used. The aftermath wasn’t worth it.

Minutes passed before his stomach stopped heaving. He knew he wasn’t done yet. He could still feel it, still feel the nausea so he opened his mouth wide and reached his index finger towards the back of his throat.

He pressed down on the back of his tongue and in that instant, he was puking again. He was coughing and heaving. He just wanted this part to be over because it was awful.

Zayn stood in the door frame with his hands full of items. He shook his head before placing a tall glass of water and a couple aspirin on the sink for Louis to grab when he was ready.

Zayn was shirtless, wearing only plaid pajama bottoms and white socks. His raven hair wasn’t styled just yet. It was flat over his head.

He was awake because it was Monday morning and fall break was unfortunately over. He had an early class that day.

He threw yesterday’s morning paper on the floor beside Louis, who still wasn’t quite finished puking. But it was almost over. Zayn crossed his arms over his bare, tanned chest, leaning against the door frame.

“Read the article, top of page two,” Zayn instructed, keeping his distance. Louis groaned before laying on his back, arms curled into his chest. He was in no mood for reading. He wanted to sleep. The floor was freezing, even through his t-shirt.

He pulled a towel down from above his head and wiped the substance from his mouth. It was sticking to his stubble. He threw the towel to his left, towards Zayn who hopped away in disgust.

“Great, now we gotta burn it,” Zayn commented. Louis closed his eyes and took slow steady breaths. Zayn sighed and grabbed for the newspaper. He decided on reading the article _for_ Louis. He left for a moment to grab his reading glasses. He made a face, squinting his eyes before he began reading.

“It’s about some job offer to be a football coach,”

Louis made a face even though his eyes were closed. He furrowed his eyebrows. Zayn took this as a signal to continue. “Some old guy named Des Styles-“

Louis’ eyes shot open. Zayn flinched. Louis stared at Zayn expectantly. He knew Des Styles. He was a well-known, retired football coach, who coached for so many popular teams in his time.

He traveled all around America, training athletes and making teams shine. He was also rich as hell.

Louis knew that Des Styles was now living in Tulsa Oklahoma but he also knew that his home was hidden. He’d moved to a small town to get away and relax. He’d wanted to enjoy his retirement. He was one of Louis’ role models.

“Should I continue?” Louis closed his eyes but nodded his head ‘yes’. Zayn fixed his glasses before ruffling the newspaper. “He’s gotta football field at his house, fancy,” Zayn smirked. “Anyways, I guess he’s puttin’ together this organization for boys 12-15. It’s for kids who can’t afford football team funds or for if their school don’t got a team. It’s free,”

Louis cleared his throat before slowly pushing himself up on his elbows. He lazily opened his eyes. “What’s this got ta do with me?” Louis finally asked. Zayn popped a hand on his hip.

“He’s lookin’ for a _young_  football coach, 20-25. You’d be great at it!” Louis shook his head, confused. “The pay is good,”

Louis sat up completely, criss-cross. He grabbed the water and aspirin from the sink. He swallowed them both at once, downing half of the glass of water. He set the glass back on top of the sink.

“I already gotta job,” Louis reminded him, trying not to seem phased by the offer. He knew he needed another job. He needed money but he couldn’t tell anyone, not just yet.

Zayn gave him a look, tilting his head to the side. He furrowed his eyebrows before re-crossing his arms. He knew Louis was big about his pride but Zayn was big about making sure his friends were happy. Louis looked up from the floor, noticing the attitude in Zayn’s expression.

“What?” Louis asked.

“Ya probably don’t remember this, but last night, I found you passed out on the bathroom floor at Cannies,” Zayn said, changing the subject.

Louis made a face, trying to remember. He couldn’t. The last thing he’d remembered from the night before was leaving the hospital angry and going straight to the bar once he entered Cannies. Everything else was a blur of events.

Louis stared at Zayn, silently questioning the change of topic.

“You’re real lucky, cause if I didn’t have ta piss, your ass would still be there.” Zayn sat down on the white tile floor beside Louis, shoving his hands into his own pajama bottoms for warmth. “I took you to the car and you started cryin’ when we drove off. I didn’t know what the hell was goin’ on.” Zayn explained.

Louis’ eyes widened. He definitely didn’t remember that. He felt a ping of embarrassment. He didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t know what to say so Zayn continued.

“Asked you what was wrong and you wouldn’t tell me at first.” Zayn leaned his back against the sink cabinet. “You finally told me what happened with momma Jo, how they’re kickin’ her out because you can’t afford it,” Zayn frowned apologetically. Zayn placed a comforting hand on Louis shoulder.

Suddenly, Louis was angry again. He was angry with himself. He just _had_ to open his mouth and tell Zayn. The worst part being that he couldn’t even remember doing it.

“You can’t tell anyone okay?” Louis told him. It was the only thing he could think to say at the moment. Zayn nodded in understanding. He wasn’t planning on telling anyone. It wasn’t his business to tell. “Not even Niall,” Louis pressed. Zayn nodded again.

Louis had also told Zayn what had happened with Harry but he decided on telling him about that later. Zayn figured that this was more important. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was more of a silence of thought process.

“The pay is $50 an hour,” Zayn said, bringing the topic back. Louis snapped his neck, looking at Zayn as if he’d said something insane. Zayn smiled, handing the paper to Louis to look for himself.

Zayn wasn’t lying. It said just that in black ink. “$50 an hour, coaching snotty nosed kids?” Louis said out loud, more to himself than to Zayn. Zayn nodded anyway. He pointed to Des’ phone number below the article. Louis actually let himself feel excitement.

He scanned over the article a bit more. “It says you gotta have experience in the sport,” Louis said, frowning a bit. Zayn looked to him, confused.

“Uhm, you do. You’re the best football player I know,” And Zayn meant it. Louis gave a smile prideful smile, shaking his head.

“But I don’t have any official papers or nothin’ that say I’m experienced,” Zayn frowned at this, scanning over the article a bit more.

“It doesn’t specifically say you need all that. Just says experience. Tell em’ your story bout how you had to quit KCU football to take care of your mom, then show em’ what ya got,” Zayn shrugged. Louis sighed, thinking about it.

He knew he was an _alright_  football player, but he was sure that there would be people much better than him, going for the job offer. He’d also never coached before. Louis was just as unlucky as the next income challenged male. Louis didn’t have the money or the degree to impress Des Styles. What if his skills weren’t enough?

Louis didn’t even like kids. They were annoying, loud and immature. They had too many questions and concerns that were none of their business to begin with. He didn’t know if he was ready to commit to basically becoming the head of a football daycare.

He loved his baby sister, but that situation was different because he was related to her and he’d helped raise her. He had been around her entire life but other people’s kids?

He wasn’t so sure about. He chewed his bottom lip, contemplating. They wouldn’t be _that_ young so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

There was so much he could do with the money he’d make from the job. He could keep his mother in the hospital, he could help pay for Lottie’s college funds, he could take Fizzy shopping. They could finally fix up the damage at Dell’s.

“At least try. If you don’t get the job, it’s not the end of the world. Just call. _Today,_ ” Zayn said, breaking his train of thought. Zayn pushed his glasses above his head, staring at Louis with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, okay” Louis took the newspaper from Zayn and stood to his feet. He reached his arm out to help Zayn up as well. Louis looked at himself in the mirror. Zayn stood behind him, smirking.

“C’mon, you’re hot. And I miss seein’ you in those tight pants. That ass is amazing.” Zayn slapped Louis’ butt. Louis quickly retaliated, shoving him in the chest. Zayn laughed.

“I swear to God, Z,” Louis knew he had a great ass but it was for looking privileges only.

“Oh, and brush your teeth, _please_.” Zayn begged, covering his nose as he exited the bathroom. Louis rolled his eyes before brushing his teeth.

….

“ _Wake up, Harry!_ ” Liam said in a loud whisper, staying after class to wake Harry from his slumber. He’d been wake for about 10 minutes of first period English before his eyes could no longer stay open. It didn’t help that the lights were out. Mrs. Taylor had shown a power point, wanting the students to take notes.

His head was down on his desk, face hidden in his elbow. His other arm lay lazily across the other side of the desk, barely holding onto a pencil. At least he could pretend he’d been writing. His hair was splayed all over the desk.

“If we’re late for Forensics, I’m not taking the blame this time,” Liam pressed, gathering Harry’s things for him. Harry groaned before finally opening his eyes. He lifted his head, ignoring the blank piece of paper stuck to his face. They hadn’t stayed out that _late_ but still Harry was tired. He’d never been much of a morning person.

“I’m up.” Harry groggily said. He sighed deeply before slouching against his chair. He could tell that his hair was a mess so he pulled a hair tie from his wrist and tied it in a quick bun. He glanced down to the floor, looking for his things. His backpack and his laptop weren’t he had put them under his desk.

He furrowed his eyebrows, sleepiness adding to his confusion.

“I’ve got your stuff. Let’s go,” Liam said, slightly annoyed. Harry stood up from his seat and yawned. He glanced at the clock above the door just as Mrs. Taylor turned the lights back on.

Harry’s eyes grew wide after adjusting to the new light. They had two minutes to get to Forensic Science. Things were finally starting to click. Last thing he needed was Mr. Bailey making rude and inappropriate comments in front of the class just because they were a bit late.

“…We’re gonna be late!” Harry exclaimed. He tugged Liam’s arm as they excited to class for that was now empty, apart from Mrs. Taylor. Liam sighed in exasperation. He definitely wasn’t taking the blame this time. Harry owed him.

….

“Glad you two decided to come to class today. Take a seat.” Mr. Bailey said sternly as Liam and Harry entered the classroom, out of breath. The room was quiet and all the students were surprisingly already working on an assignment. Mr. Bailey eyed them angrily, his bald head shining from the light.

All attention was on them as they made their way to their seats towards the left of the classroom. Liam looked down at his shirt, straightening it. He didn’t like being the center of attention. He ran an awkward hand threw his short brown hair.

“And where have you two been?” Mr. Bailey asked when they finally took their seats. They had only been 5 minutes late. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Liam and Harry exchanged glances. Liam stepped up to speak but Harry stepped in front of him, clearing his throat.

“I’ve got this one,” Harry whispered, patting himself down. He bit the inside of this cheek as he tried to come up with a good excuse.

“Well, we’re waiting,” Mr. Bailey said. He gestured to the class as if it were a show. Liam frowned. He always did this. Harry hated him, the homophobic bastard. He hated Liam and Harry just as much as they hated him. “What is it this time? Did ya leave your purse downstairs?”

Mr. Bailey pointed to Harry’s laptop bag he was now holding. A few students in the classroom snickered. Harry scowled, balling his fist. The worst kind of teacher was a teacher who was a bully. Harry truly hated that class.

Harry decided against answering after all. He instead pulled out his textbook. He huffed angrily. Liam sighed and did the same, hoping that Mr. Bailey would continue on with class.

“ _Gay_ ,” Keith Ballenger said in the seat behind Harry. He’d pretended it was a cough, which made Harry flinch. Harry turned around to see Keith smiling at him, his red curly hair covering his blue eyes. Keith gave a mock flirty wave.

Some of the other students in the classroom had thought it was _so_ funny, laughing along with Keith and his girlfriend Myra.

Even Mr. Bailey had heard it but he only smirked, continuing on with class. Liam turned towards Keith, glaring until he looked away. He’d beat his ass if he couldn’t get in trouble for it. Liam knew he could take him. He also knew Keith knew exactly why he wouldn’t fight him.

Harry frowned down at him paper, wishing class would end soon. His lips were tight as if he were trying to keep his mouth from quivering. He wasn’t going to cry.

“Fuck you, Keith.” Liam spat. Though he heard him loud and clear, Keith didn’t turn to face Liam. He pretended to listen as Mr. Bailey began his lecture.

Liam glanced over to Harry, whose head was still down. He cleared his throat before whispering to Harry. He hoped that if he changed the subject, Harry would feel better.

“You never told me what happened last night with you and Louis,” Liam said with a small smile across his lips. Harry had left Liam with Zayn that night, trusting that he’d get Liam home safely. Harry frowned even more, angry. Liam sucked in his cheeks in apprehension.

Harry had called Nick and had him take him home. He didn’t even answer Liam’s texts or phone call. Liam had guessed it was because it had been a good night for Harry since he was being ignored. Harry still had yet to tell Liam that Louis was just using him for sex.

“I hate him.” Harry finally said. Liam made a sound of acknowledgement but decided against responding, regardless of the shock he was feeling. He definitely didn’t want to upset Harry any more than he already was. Though he was curious about the events of the night before, he’d wait until Harry was ready to tell him.

No more words were said between the two of them for the rest of class.

….

October 24, 2015

It was Saturday afternoon. Louis was stood in front of the mirror in his apartment bathroom. The mirror was now cracked about because Zayn and Niall had come up with a plan to pour cold water on Louis while he was showering a couple days back.

They had successfully poured the glass down Louis’ back but, while laughing at Louis’ reaction, Niall tripped over one of Louis’ sneakers. Zayn reached out to help Niall and he dropped the glass on the floor while doing so. It broke, shattering across the floor.

Niall fell backwards. He pushed his arm backwards to stop himself from falling but his elbow slammed against the mirror behind him. It cracked down the middle. His elbow bled a little but he swore he wasn’t hurt.

Zayn and Niall laughed at the mess they had created until Louis stepped out of the shower, red with anger. The whole situation had been karma filled, really. Louis yelled at them.

They were still being cautious while walking in the bathroom because Louis and Zayn didn’t trust that Niall had gotten all the glass up from the floor. Niall didn’t even trust himself.

Louis shook his head at the thought. He was living with actual idiots, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Today, Niall was taking Louis’ shift for him at _Dell’s_ and Zayn was down the hall, in the living room pretending to study.

Louis would be meeting with Des Styles in an hour and a half. He was nervous. He was usually never the type to get nervous for anything but Des Styles was an icon, a true hero.

He was even intimidating on the phone. He had come off as a business oriented man who knew what he wanted. His voice, along with the way his spoke was crisp and determined.

Louis knew that if he wasn’t what Des Styles was looking for, he’d kick him to the curb without question. He wasn’t the type to beat around the bush, especially when it involved his money. Louis really needed this job.

Louis hadn’t even noticed that he had been repeatedly turning on their small facet and turning it back off until the water splashed him a bit. Luckily, it had missed his clothes; his clothes that Zayn had picked out for him, from _his_ closet.

He was wearing a light purple sweater and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. Zayn made sure there weren’t any holes in them. Louis rolled the bottoms of his jeans up a bit because they were a bit too long, which didn’t make sense because he and Zayn were about the same height.

He wore a pair of Zayn’s all white vans. They weren’t brand new but they looked much more decent than Louis dirty old, faded black ones.

Niall had suggested Louis go get a haircut, so he did. It turned out nice. His hair was long enough to where he liked it and short enough that it didn’t cover his eyes, except, Niall wasn’t pleased when he’d got back home that day.

He had to force Louis to shave his beard. Louis didn’t want to do it but Zayn and Niall kept attacking him with razors. He shaved. His sharp cheekbones were exposed. He looked at least two years younger than 23.

Niall was pleased. Zayn, not quite. He slapped some gel into Louis’s hair while he wasn’t paying attention, massaging it in a bit to style it. Louis had slapped his hands away, annoyed with his friends. He looked fine.

Louis had asked Zayn why he chose the outfit he did and Zayn told him it gave off the _preppy but athletic autumn look_. Whatever that meant. Louis didn’t think he looked any different than he usually dressed.

The only difference was the warm colors and the missing rips from his kneecaps. Also, his hair didn’t look as if he’d just jumped out of bed and left. He also looked clean and tidy; like he cared. He wasn’t really a fan of sweaters but it was 56 degrees out. At least he’d be warm.

Louis even reapplied some of Zayn’s hair gel.

“You comin’ out of there anytime soon?” Zayn teased, knocking on the door. Louis smirked, swinging it open. Zayn gave an exaggerated gasp as he looked Louis up and down. “ _Hot,”_ Louis rolled his eyes but he knew he looked good.

“Those are my ex’s jeans by the way. He’s kinda tall,” Zayn made a gesture towards the jeans on Louis’ body, smiling innocently. Louis gave Zayn a look of disbelief. He certainly wasn’t wearing another man’s jeans. He began unbuttoning them.

“No, no they look good on you!”

“Why do you have your ex’s pants?”

Zayn dramatically looked off into the distance of their hallway before answering. He was still standing outside the door. He placed a hand over his heart.

“I always keep something to remind me of my lovers so I know they’re still in my heart,”

“You’re a thief.” Louis said flatly. Zayn laughed at this as he walked into bathroom to get a better look.

He pulled his glasses down over his eyes for effect. He examined Louis, walking in circles around him. Louis let out a puff of laughter.

“You done?” Louis asked.

“Yep, you’re good ta go. You want grilled cheese? I made extra,” Zayn began walking out the bathroom. Louis shook his head. Oddly, he wasn’t hungry. He guessed that it probably had something to do with his nerves.

“Nah, I’m heading out soon.”

Zayn shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to eat his grilled cheese sandwiches. Louis followed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Well, Zayn’s ex’s pockets.

“Don’t fuck everything up. You know how bad you are with first impressions.” Zayn called as Louis grabbed his keys to leave the apartment. Louis smacked his teeth together before shooting him a look.

“Thanks,” He said sarcastically.

“Love you,”

Louis slammed the door, the chill of the autumn wind instantly hitting his exposed cheeks. He already missed his chin scruff. He placed his hands on his cheeks to warm them.

He looked out past the level where he stood. The naked tree branches swayed in the wind. There were dark colored leaves all over the ground.

The wind made it feel at least five degrees colder. Louis inhaled deeply before walking down a couple flights of stairs until he reached the parking lot.

He opened the directions Des Styles had given him on his phone and hopped in his truck on his way to the Styles residence.

….

Louis was let into a gate, where he had to state his name and his reasons for being there into a silver boxed speaker. He was put on hold for a couple minutes before the gate actually opened. No one spoke into the speaker after that. He guessed that meant that he was allowed to enter.

He’d never even known this side of town existed. He had never been before. He’d thought he had seen all that tiny Tulsa had to offer but this area was new to him.

It was quiet just like any other area of Tulsa but it was very nice. It looked new. Almost as if there had been new land and trees built over the old ones. The area seemed so spacious and there weren’t any other neighborhoods around.

Louis wasn’t even sure he had read the directions correctly but he’d find out soon. If this wasn’t the place, he’d be late and he probably wouldn’t get the job.

He wasn’t exactly sure where to go once the gates opened but he figured he’d just follow the stone road, hoping there weren’t any confusing turns along the way.

There were so many shedding trees along either side of the stone road. They were blocking out the sun, making it seem as if it were the late evening. He drove for about two minutes straight before the trees began fading out.

There were a few turns he could take but he kept straight because he could see a large red brick home towards the end of the road. He could make out a large white statue made of stone in the middle of the driveway.

As he got closer, he could see that the statue was a fountain. The fountain wasn’t on but it was still very nice, expensive looking. It appeared to be made into ancient characters, whom of which Louis wasn’t familiar with.

The sun came back into view as Louis reached the driveway. He parked in front of the semicircle shaped driveway instead of parking in it. He decided his car wasn’t fancy enough to be beside the other expensive looking cars.

His paint was chipping and his truck was just a bit rusty. He parked beside the mailbox before turning off his car engine. He exhaled nervously as he looked down at his phone for the time. It was 2:59pm. He had a minute to spare.

He chewed his lip, contemplating whether he should even get out of the car. He knew he probably wouldn’t get the job but he promised Zayn and Niall that he’d at least _try_. This was for his mom and his sisters.

He swore to himself before reaching for his seat belt to take it off, except, he hadn’t even been wearing a seatbelt. He shook his head at himself. He really needed to start remembering his seatbelt.

It was 3:04pm. He got out of his car and shoved his keys in his back pocket. He walked up the driveway towards the four white pillars surrounding the front door. They complimented the white trimming around the windows.

Louis paused, looking upwards to really take the house in. He tried guessing how many floors there were from the outside.

He flinched when he heard the front door open. His eyes went wide as he caught eye contact with a young man walking out. He felt like a young child who had just been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

The man was one of the gentleman Louis would be competing with for the football coaching job. Louis eyed him, tightening his lips as he passed by. He was wearing a suit and tie. His hair was slicked back with gel and his shoes were dressy and brand new.

He gave a polite nod towards Louis as he passed him. He smelled of cologne Louis couldn’t afford. Louis self-consciously looked down at his own wardrobe, questioning his appearance. Maybe he should’ve worn a suit. He thought about leaving.

That idea vanished when the front door opened again and it was Des Styles this time. Louis only stared for a long moment, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to screw up _this_ first impression.

Des was wearing a white oxford shirt and khaki pants. He was wearing a baseball cap that almost covered his eyes. He had put on a little weight since the last time Louis had seen him on TV.

Des eyed him questioningly.

“Who are you?” Des asked in the same up front tone he’d had on the phone. Louis cleared his throat before stepping up to the porch.

Louis awkwardly shoved his hand in front of Des for him to shake. Des shook it but gave him an odd look. It was then that Louis realized he hadn't said his name yet.

"Louis," He answered, trying his hardest to keep eye contact with Des. Louis hoped he couldn't tell that he was uncomfortable.

“Louis?...”

“Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis said, internally praying that Des remembered their conversation on the phone because otherwise, this would be very embarrassing.

Des slapped his arm across Louis’ back, making him jump in surprise. He pushed Louis towards the front door, inviting him inside. Des chuckled.

“First things first, kid. _Always_ say your first _and_ last name when you’re interviewing for a job,” Des told him as he closed the door behind him. Louis nodded, angry at himself for screwing things up so soon.

“Sorry,”

“Aye, it’s okay. Lighten up!” Des gave a warming smile that was actually comforting to Louis. “Don’t treat me like I’m famous. I’m just another old hoot in his 60’s.”

Louis let out a puff of laughter. _Thi_ s Des was different than the one he’d met on the phone. “You don’t talk much do ya?”

Louis shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn’t know how to answer the question. He wouldn’t label himself as sociable but he _did_ talk. It was just the fact that people usually hated him after he spoke to them. He didn’t want this to be one of those situations.

"How old are you?" Des asked.

"23," 

Des smiled and nodded as he led Louis through a long tile hallway with brown walls. There were a few comfy looking couches on either side of the walkway. There were round mirrors along the walls that were connected by iron vines.

“Nice place,” Louis commented as he took it all in. He felt out of place, but he was honored to be personally invited into the home of Des Styles.

“Thanks, son. My wife woulda loved hearing compliments on her hard work.” Des gave a sorrow filled smile. Louis didn’t catch on.

“She’s not here?”

“She passed a couple years ago, car wreck.”

Louis’ heart sank in his chest. He thought about his mother. In that moment, it hit him hard how important this job was to him. He felt so bad.

“I’m sorry,”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Heaven’s a place that promises new beginnings, a new life in Christ. She’s happily watching over us. ”

Louis didn’t respond to this. He didn’t know how. He wasn’t much of a religious person. His mom and aunts were but he never really agreed with Christianity, plus he figured he was a lost cause since he was gay.

The approached an oversized living room that had two large brown couches and a couple reclining chairs to match.

The pillows had a theme of brown, yellow and reds. There was a large light brown rug across the floor that spread almost completely over the hardwood floor.

Louis could hear soft R&B music playing. It wasn’t loud but Louis could make out the song. It was a song Zayn liked; The Way by Jill Scott. Some smooth R&B station was playing on the TV.

Des glanced around the room, confused. He hadn’t put the music on. It wasn’t even the type of music he listened to, never in a million years. He was starting to get angry.

“Are you kidding me?” He said under his breath. Louis eyed him questioningly. “Just gimme one moment, please,” He gestured for Louis to stay back but he followed closely behind.

Louis’ eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the sight in front of him when they finally reached the living room. It was Harry. He was down on the floor, on his hands and knees, pushing his ass up in the air.

He was wearing tight black leggings and a tight yellow muscle shirt. His hair was tied up in a loose bun, strands of hair falling. The purple headband he was wearing was helping with keeping the strands of hair out of his face.

There was a purple yoga mat beneath him and he wasn’t wearing any shoes. Louis couldn’t even feel shame as he stared at the young boy’s ass.

Louis bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry because he couldn't fuck Harry right then and there. Louis wanted to grab those thick thighs and spread them open.

He wanted to bite Harry, run his hands over his milky biceps. He instead shoved his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to do with them.

Harry hadn’t noticed the two. He hopped up on the balls on his feet before pushing the rest of his body high, letting his arms and shoulders hang.

He instantly dropped down out of his yoga position when he made eye contact with Louis from between his own legs.

He gasped as he tumbled down onto his back. He hoisted himself up with his elbows. He stared at Louis, green eyes wide and questioning. Louis stared back just as confused.

Harry was surprised to see Louis dressed like he actually gave a fuck. He looked nice. Harry hadn't noticed how defined Louis' facial features were before.

While Harry appreciated Louis' chin scruff, he also appreciated Louis with a clean shaven face.

He would even go as far as to say he looked sexy. Harry could smell a scent that didn't belong to his dad. It was different but it smelled good and also familiar.

The scent was of coffee and laundry detergent. The smell could only be described as Louis.

Suddenly, Harry’s expression was angry. He remembered how much of an douche Louis was to him. Harry sat up, picking up his water bottle that had fallen over.

“What the hell are you doing?” Des angrily exclaimed to his son. Harry made a face that was unreadable.

“Yoga. It’s Saturday,” Harry answered. He always did yoga in the living room from 3pm to 4pm. It wasn’t anything new.

“You knew I was having people in the house today!”

“I’m sorry. I’ll go-“

“Next time you wanna embarrass me, think about the consequences of embarrassing yourself too. What the fuck do you have on?”

“ _Dad_ ,” Harry pressed his lips together, hoping they wouldn’t quiver. He stood to his feet. Louis watched the two of them wide eyed. Des Styles was Harry’s _dad_.

This was a side of Des he hadn’t seen before. Louis searched for Harry’s eyes but Harry looked away, picking at his finger nails.

“Just go upstairs. Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

Harry’s breath hitched. He could feel his lips quivering no matter how hard he pinched them together. His eyes burned from the tears threatening to spill.

He’d never been more embarrassed in his own home. Well, actually he had but it was different this time because _Louis_ was watching it.  

He felt weak and ashamed. He wasn’t ashamed of doing yoga in the living room. He was ashamed of the way his father treated him in front of other people.

Harry's muscle shirt rose a bit from the bottom, exposing his perfect hips. They looked so smooth and soft. 

The tattoos on either side of his hips were also exposed. They were of leaves from some plant Louis didn't recognize. Louis wanted to run his fingers across them. Tattoos had always been a turn on for Louis.

Harry quickly rolled up his mat and grabbed his water bottle. He shut off the TV and pushed past Louis and his dad and ran off without looking either one of them in the eyes. He wasn’t crying yet. He was stronger than that.

Des shook his head in disappointment. He had asked Harry to leave the night before so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He turned to Louis.

“I’m so sorry about that. He told me he was going to his girlfriend’s house,”

“It’s cool,” Louis couldn’t think of anything else to say. It wasn’t okay but who was he to make a comment on the situation? He stared awkwardly at the floor as they listened to Harry walking up the stairs. _Girlfriend? Must be talking about Caroline._ Louis thought to himself.

Louis felt the urge to follow Harry upstairs, to talk to him. Des was being a dick to him and he didn’t deserve that. Nobody did.

Louis’ dad used to treat him like shit and he believed that was the reason for so many issues in his life. Had Harry even done anything wrong?

“We can continue the interview in the kitchen. Then I’ll show you to the soccer field,” Des said with a smile. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Louis felt an uncomfortable itch for the rest of the interview.

He needed to talk to Harry. Zayn had eventually told him what happened that night at Cannies and he felt bad.

He hadn’t meant it and he didn’t want Harry to hate him anymore than he already did. He wanted Harry to know it had been the alcohol.

He didn’t care for Harry per say but he wanted him to know that he wouldn’t take advantage of him in that way.

“Tomlinson?” Des called, furrowing his eyebrows at Louis.

“Yeah?”

“Called your name three times. Pay attention, boy.”        

Louis nodded his head as Des took him outside to the football field so Louis could show him his skills in the sport.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

October 26, 2015

It was Monday afternoon and Louis was behind the counter at _Dell’s_. His expression was bored, which kept annoying customers away for the most part.

Louis’ face wasn’t exactly warm and welcoming but neither was Dell’s Café so he didn’t want to ruin the vibe by being uncharacteristically _happy_. And besides, Louis’ intimidation fit with the season.

Niall wouldn’t agree with such a theory. He pranced across the dusty wooden floors, interacting with the small amount of customers they had.

He smiled as he occasionally told them jokes that probably weren’t funny at all. Still, the customers would either smile back or give a small laugh.

As long as Niall was keeping the customers entertained, they wouldn’t bother Louis. And if they needed something, they could easily ask the blonde haired boy. He was the closest anyway.

Louis glanced at their small radio when a Taylor Swift song began playing. He made a face, scrunching his nose. They really needed to discover new radio stations because this music would never due.

The weather was getting miserably colder out but it was Niall’s favorite time of the year. Halloween was Saturday and though they hadn’t planned anything for the year, Niall continuously blabbed about how he could feel the _Halloween spirit,_ while the only thing Louis could feel was the slight uncomfortableness of his jeans. He swore his ass was growing.

Louis glanced above his head and around the small tables to see Niall and Zayn’s attempt at Halloween decorating.

They’d bought fake webbing and plastic candle Jack-O-Lanters to place on every table. The candles were fake, of course. Each one had a small flickering light on the inside.

Zayn had draped the webs along the edges of the tables, using tape to make them secure. Niall placed a smiley flickering Jack-O-Lanter in the middle of each table as a center piece.

There were two large stickers on each of the class doors, one being a vampire and the other being a large monster.

They hadn’t gotten very many compliments on their decorations but Niall was proud of their work and that’s all that mattered. Louis appreciated the work. It was _cute_.

They could’ve gone without the fake webbing though because Dell’s already had enough _real_ spider webs.

Louis sighed before resting his elbow on top of the counter, then resting the side of his cheek on his bent wrist. Niall approached the counter, smile dropping only a little. He clapped his hands together. Louis blinked slowly as Niall made his way behind the counter.

“We’ll never attract customers with you lookin’ like that,” Niall teased, softly slapping a hand on Louis shoulder. Louis hummed in response. He could care less about the attraction of customers at the moment. Louis stared out the two glass doors, watching cars pass.

“Still bummed that Des never called you back?” Niall asked. Louis stood up straight, turning his head to his right to face Niall. His face didn’t really have an expression but Niall didn’t know what to expect as a response.

“No,”     

Niall made a face before chewing his bottom lip. It wasn’t always easy reading into Louis’ emotions. Niall wasn’t sure if he should question him more or go back to helping customers. He decided that changing the subject would be a better option, not that the topic he chose was any better than the first.

“Ever apologize to Harry?” Niall asked. _Harry_. Louis hadn’t seen him since his interview a couple days back. He had yet to even _try_ to get in touch with him for a couple different reason.

For one, he was for some reason, nervous. He wouldn’t even know where to start if he got another chance to talk to him. Zayn and Niall would tease of every now and then about his drunken night with Harry a few days back and Louis would joke along as if he didn’t care. He didn’t have time to care anyway.

His mind had been piling up with unnecessary data that didn’t belong there. He’d been avoiding Lottie and his aunt, only visiting his mom _alone_.

She was still unaware that she’d be asked to leave the hospital soon and though it was Louis’ responsibility to tell his aunt, he kept it from her as well.

She hadn’t been able to visit Jo for the past week and a half because of her work load. She didn’t have any free time on her hands and her boss was a heartless bitch who didn’t take excuses. That was the only thing keeping her away from the hospital.

Louis knew she’d go visit sooner or later to check up on her sister. She would surely find out about their unfortunate situation and Louis would be attacked for not telling them sooner. 

He decided that he’d put it off just a bit longer until there was no more time to hide. He was told he had a couple of weeks more before Jo would absolutely have to leave.

He was well aware that time was running out but he wasn’t going to give up. He had to at least try. If he weren’t so much of a stubborn ass hole, he’d go back to the Styles residence and beg for the job.

He had thought about it more than a few times but decided against it because he didn’t want that to be the impression he left on Des Styles if turned down.

Niall had meant it in a teasing way when he asked about Harry. It had been an attempt to lift the mood a bit but he’d still been cautious with his tone and volume because he wasn’t sure if Louis was in a teasing mood.

By the way Louis wasn’t responding, Niall realized that he probably shouldn’t have asked. He shifted awkwardly from side to side as Louis slouched down on the back stool behind the counter. Louis sighed, internally thinking about the money and time he didn’t have.

Niall turned to walk away but Louis cleared his throat, sitting up a bit. Niall looked over his shoulder to glance at Louis.

“Do you have Harry’s number?” Louis asked, trying to hold a plain expression, one that didn’t expose his vulnerability. Niall turned to face him completely, quirking an eyebrow questioningly.

Louis shifted, knowing Niall was trying to read him. He could only hope Niall couldn’t see right through him.

Niall couldn’t tell if Louis was joking or not. He thought out his response after leaning against the counter and tapping with his finger nails.

“Yeah, I do actually,” Niall eyed Louis, silently egging him to go on into reasoning.

“Can I have it?” Louis quietly mumbled. It was almost incoherent but Niall heard him. Louis could feel his ears heating up. He wasn’t even looking at Niall when he’d asked. He had chosen to stare at the back of some customers head instead. He could hear his pride screaming at him.

“Why?” Niall pressed. He would’ve just given it to him if he hadn’t secretly been curious about Louis’ feelings towards Harry ever since they had met him. Louis furrowed his eyebrows angrily as he turned to face Niall.

“Know what? Never mind,” Louis stood up and walked off to the back room to busy himself with anything other than the interrogation Niall was forcing upon him. He slammed the door shut, earning a few glances from customers.

….

Zayn and Niall were stood in their small kitchen, whispering to each other as they watched Louis, who was watching TV in their living room. Louis hadn’t spoken to either one of them since he’d gotten home and neither Niall nor Zayn knew how to approach him.

Louis was stretched out on his back across the entire couch, making a point that he didn’t want anyone sitting next to him. The lights were off.

There was a medium sized blanket loosely draped across his waist. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shit. He wasn’t wearing any socks.

He held a bowl of chips on his stomach, occasionally taking hand fulls at a time. He had a cup soda sat on the floor beside his sluggish arm hanging from the couch.

“I dare you to go steal his blanket,” Zayn said in a whisper. Niall gave him a look before shoving him in the arm.

“Yeah, so he can rip my head off? I think not.”

“He’s probably not even mad. Probably just needs company or somethin’,”

“He doesn’t fuck with us when he gets in these moods.” Niall quietly argued.

“Well, go ask him if he still loves us.”

“I can hear you,” Louis said, annoyed. Niall and Zayn had literally been two feet away and their whispering abilities were terrible. Zayn’s eyes grew wide as he sucked in his cheeks. He pretended he’d been cooking all along, slinging pans around. Niall rolled his eyes.

“It was Niall’s idea to take your blanket.” Niall looked to Zayn in disbelief.

“How you gonna blame that on me?”

Louis couldn’t help but let out a puff of laughter at his friends. He shook his head as he sat up on the couch. He turned to his right to see them having a slap fight.

“I’m not mad,” Louis said, setting his bowl of chips on their coffee table. “Just needed some time to think.”

“About what?” Zayn accusingly asked.

“None of your damn business.” But Zayn knew. Niall had a small understanding of things as well but he didn’t know as much as Zayn did. He made a face, sassily pursing his lips.

“Well fine. Me and Niall had somethin’ we were gonna give you but too late now!”

“I don’t care.”

“You can still have it if you want.” Niall cut in, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper. It was folded in half. He walked into the living room and placed the paper on the table beside Louis’ chips. Zayn quickly walked into the living room as well and snatched the paper away.

Louis eyed the small paper, unimpressed as it disappeared from the spot on the table. He sighed.

“Nope, not until you tell us you love us,” Zayn said, making kissing noises above Louis’ head. Louis reached out to slap him away but missed.

“No,”

Niall laughed as he walked back to the kitchen, suddenly craving a snack. As long as he knew Louis was alright, things were fine. He could care less about whatever shenanigans Zayn was bothering Louis about.

“Do you love me?” Zayn asked, smiling as he teasingly waved the piece of paper in Louis’ face.

“No.” Louis said as he snatched the paper from between Zayn’s fingers before shoving it in his pants. Zayn’s mouth went agape a moment before smirking. He was delighted to see Louis’ took actual interest in the paper.

“Hope you don’t think I’m scared to go in there,”

“I will drop kick you.”

“And I’ll help!” Niall chirped from the kitchen.

“Shut yo ass up,” Zayn called back before throwing a hand full of Louis’ chips in Niall’s direction. Niall dodged the chips.

“I’m not cleaning this up,” Niall sassed as he purposely stepped on a couple chips to spread the mess across the floor. Zayn nagged him about always making a mess worse.

That’s when Niall began arguing with him about how he’s always the one trying to keep things clean but Zayn always fucks it all up.

Somewhere between their bantering, Louis had gotten up from his spot on the couch and walked down the hall to he and Niall’s shared room. He shut the door behind him before settling into his unmade bed.

He was a bit cold so he bundled himself beneath his covers as he pulled the now crumpled piece of paper from his pants.

He unfolded it to find Niall’s sloppy hand writing scribbled across it. Written on it was Harry’s phone number. Louis eyed the paper for a long moment, blinking too many times. He had weird feelings in his stomach that he pretended weren’t nerves because he honestly had no reason to feel nervous.

Staring at paper shouldn’t make anyone feel nervous but Louis did because now he had Harry’s number. He could text him and apologize for being himself. And he wanted to but at the same time, he didn’t want to do it at all.

Sure, he sincerely felt bad about the whole thing at Cannies but he didn’t want to admit it to Harry. He wasn’t the type to apologize but he figured that the only way Harry would talk to him again was if he apologized to him and unfortunately, Louis _did_ want to talk to Harry again for reasons he couldn’t understand.

He was a grown man damnit; no matter how much he felt as if he were acting like a teenage girl. Teenager. Harry was 18 years old. Sure he was considered an adult, but he’d still have the word ‘teen’ in his age for another year of his life.

He was young and Louis felt so ashamed of himself, knowing that an 18 year old brat was the cause of his rapid heart beating and apprehension.

He chewed his lips as he remembered the last time he’d seen Harry. His tight leggings and compromising position. Louis wanted to grip those girly thighs of his and lick him all over.

He knew what he’d done with Harry on the bathroom sink at Cannies but he didn’t remember most of it, only random bits here and there.

He remembered that Harry was a fantastic kisser and had a very active tongue. He could also remember the way Harry reacted when Louis’ mouth was on his neck. The very thought made Louis shift in his spot on the bed in attempt to keep himself from getting too aroused.

Everything else from that night had been a blur and it annoyed Louis honestly because he’d probably never get to do anything else physical with Harry ever again and he couldn’t remember any more specifics.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, struggling with his sheets a bit. He stared at the lock screen, hovering his thumb over it.

He then stared back to the piece of paper which he held in the opposite hand. He figured texting Harry to apologize would be a million times easier than ever telling him in person.

He opened his text messages before typing in Harry’s number. What did he have to lose anyway?

Louis, 9:09pm: Is this harry?

Louis tucked his phone back into his pocket to stop himself from staring at the phone until he got a reply. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he hated himself. He needed to get himself together. What was the worst that could happen?

Minutes passed before Louis’ phone buzzed in his pocket. It had felt like hours had gone by which was unfortunate for Louis because he wasn’t very much of a patient person.

He fished in his pocket, pulling his phone from beneath the covers. He tapped his fingers across the screen to unlock his phone.

Harry, 9:17pm: Who’s this?

Louis stared at the reply, second guessing himself. He hadn’t given identification to himself yet so maybe he could just erase all his texts and pretend he never texted the number in the first place. This was his chance to abort the mission and it seemed appropriate because what was he even doing?

Louis, 9:29pm: Louis

Too late. He sent it fast, not even looking at the screen as he did so. He couldn’t just drop the whole situation. He wasn’t the type to pussy out of things. And fuck Harry for making him feel this way.

The next reply made Louis want to throw his phone at his bedroom wall because he didn’t know how to respond to it. He didn’t know if he should press on or let things go. His brain wouldn’t allow him to come up with an appropriate response for Harry’s simple one word answer.

Harry, 9:32pm: Oh.

Before Louis could think up a response, his phone buzzed in his hand for a second time. He furrowed his eyebrows after reading the message.

Harry, 9:33pm: What do you want?

Louis, 9:34pm: To talk

Harry, 9:36pm: Why?

Louis, 9:37pm: Bc I want to

Harry, 9:40pm: ?

Louis didn’t know where he was getting at with the conversation but it was a start at least. He wasn’t exactly aware of how to bring an apology into the conversation so he figured just coming up front with it would be easier, get it out the way.

Louis, 9:42pm: Im sorry

Harry, 9:43pm: What?

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. As if Harry was supposed to know what he was even talking about.

Louis, 9:45pm: cannies the other night. I’m sorry

Harry, 10:01pm: Ok?

Louis didn’t respond after this. He stared at the open thread on his screen for a good five minutes before he actually did throw his phone. He threw it on the floor rather than at the wall. He was lucky that the screen didn’t crack.

He was so done trying because who gave a fuck about any of this shit anyway? He threw his covers off of him before climbing out of his bed. He threw Niall’s pillows on the floor just because he could and also because they weren’t his.

He picked his phone up from the floor and shoved it into his pocket before storming out of his room to join Niall and Zayn in the living room.

Louis could tell they had made up by the way Zayn was laying across Niall’s lap on the couch and Niall’s hand stroking his hair as if he were a cat. Louis sat down in the comfy chair beside the couch.

Niall and Zayn had been watching some Romantic Comedy film that seemed to be ending soon. They had noticed Louis plop down into the chair beside them, but they chose to remain engaged in the film.

Niall decided against asking what Louis did with Harry’s number and he would pinch Zayn if he even tried.

“I invited Caroline, Kenny and Harry over for Halloween,” Niall casually said, keeping his eyes on the TV screen. Louis’ eyebrows shot up, mouth slightly going agape. He turned to face Niall, who was still staring at the TV screen.

“And Liam,” Zayn cut it, smirking. He’d missed his little fresh meat he’d dance with. He had kept in touch with Liam through texts and phone calls but he hadn’t seen him in person since the day they had met.

Zayn was excited for a chill night with Liam. And if Liam felt relaxed and comfortable with him, maybe he’d get lucky. Zayn wasn’t buying into to Liam’s big brown innocent eyes and prude personality.

He knew Liam couldn’t be that inexperienced. The only thing Zayn could think about were those brown eyes staring up at him while Liam sucked him off anyway.

“ _Why?”_ Louis asked Niall, disregarding Zayn completely. Niall turned his head to face Louis before responding.

“They don’t have plans, we don’t have plans. Why not?” Niall shrugged. Louis tried to hide the fear in his expression. Thankfully it was dark in the living.

“No.”

“No?”

“There’s not enough space for that,”

“It’s not like I’m throwing a party. It’ll be fine.” Niall challenged. Zayn glanced up from Niall’s lap, giving Louis a knowing look. Louis pretended to ignore it but he had every urge to punch the smirk right off of Zayn’s face.

“When did we start inviting kids over?”

“Aye, you’re the one who almost fucked a _kid_ ,” Zayn teased.

“Well, I’m going out then.” Louis declared, ignoring Zayn’s comment.

“Why? Thought you wanted to apologize to Harry?”

Louis hated Niall _and_ Zayn, to be honest. Always asking him questions and making accusations. They were annoying. He couldn’t face Harry after his shitty attempt at an apology over texts and him being a spoiled brat. Louis wasn’t one to be made a fool out of.

Louis didn’t respond. He instead shot Niall a warning look before turning his own attention to the TV screen. He wasn’t interested in what was playing but he figured that if he _looked_ interested, his roommates would leave him alone.

….

October 31, 2015

It was Halloween and Louis had yet to make any other plans. All of his friends would be at his apartment and he didn’t really have anyone else besides Lottie and Fizzy. He definitely wasn’t spending Halloween with his little sisters. He loved them, but no.

He didn’t mind being alone but it was tradition to hang with Niall on Zayn on Halloween. It’s just what they did.

“You’re not even dressed up,” Niall nagged to Louis as he was setting drinks on their kitchen table. He’d bought plenty of beer along with tequila and margarita mix.

He’d also bought other ingredients for which he was planning on preparing mixed drinks that were Halloween themed.

Louis was sat at the kitchen table, slouching in his chair as he scrolled through his phone. Niall wasn’t a bartender and he had never prepared alcoholic beverages before so Louis could only guess it would end up in a mess. Niall would drink it regardless so it didn’t matter much.

“Neither are you,” Louis pointed out, looking up from his phone. He reached to grab a beer but Niall slapped his hand away. Louis was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a plain blue t-shirt.

“I don’t wanna wrinkle my costume.” Niall smirked as he said this. He wanted Louis to ask what he was dressing up as, but he didn’t. He only reached for the beer pack for a second time, succeeding in grabbing one. He popped the cap and took a long swig.

“I’m not dressing up either,” Zayn commented, emerging from the back hallway. “Gotta keep it simple so it’s easy to get naked.”

Niall shot him a glare. Louis laughed, taking another sip from his beer can.

“Bet you 10 bucks you won’t fuck Liam tonight,”

“Okay,” Zayn agreed, smiling wickedly. Louis rolled his eyes. “I enjoy taking your money anyway.” Niall stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Y’all are no fun. It’s fucking Halloween!” Niall whined. “Fine, fine.” Zayn said as he grabbed a t-shirt from off of the living room floor and placed it on his head, pretending it was hair. It whipped it in Louis’ face.

“Look, I’m Harry,”

Louis made a face before snatching the shirt from his head. He shoved Zayn away from him. Niall shook his head, smiling as he pulled down bowls from the cabinets for chips.

“What’s _your_ costume?” Zayn asked Niall. Niall raised an eyebrow, smiling too big for it to be a sly expression.

“Hercules,”

Louis and Zayn exchanged glances before busting out with laughter. Zayn’s laugh was over exaggerated only to tease Niall more. Niall crossed his arms over his chest.

“ _What_?”

“Why?” Louis flatly asked.

“Don’t you need muscles for that?” Zayn teased. Louis stood up from his seat to throw his beer can away.

“I have muscles!” Niall flexed his arm for emphasis. It only made Zayn laugh more. Zayn grabbed his arm and put his hand around Niall’s bicep.

“Where?”                                                                                    

Niall snatched his arm away and proceeded with preparing snacks and drinks. He dumped Doritos in a bowl with more force than necessary.

“You’re skinny too so shut the hell up.”

They spent the next hour or so preparing for their company. Louis tried his best to keep control over his nerves but it was easier said than done. He was already no good with talking to people.

Talking to Harry that night would be impossible because he already knew that he’d fuck things up even worse. So his plan was to avoid Harry at all costs.

Louis flinched from his spot on the couch when there was a loud knock on their door. He moved to open it but stopped when he saw Niall coming out of the bedroom wearing a sheet with a gold belt along with an ugly blonde wig. He was wearing sandals and golden arm rings.

“I’ll get the door.” Niall said in a very badly portrayed heroic voice. He strode across the hardwood floor, passing Louis as he did so.

Louis didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or trip Niall. He looked ridiculous. He was even scrawnier without real clothes on.

“Did you make that yourself?” Louis teased. He figured that making fun of Niall would hopefully push the feeling in his stomach away. Niall flipped him off before opening the door. Louis could hear multiple voices on the other side.

He strained his eyes to keep them on the TV. He needed to appear unphased by the presence of company, more specifically Harry.

He couldn’t pick out Harry’s voice from the multiple people talking but he could easily pick out Kenny’s voice, unnecessarily loud. Niall let them inside the apartment.

“Louis, what’s up, man?” Kenny said, stretching a hand out to Louis as he approached the couch. Louis looked up and nodded his head before giving Kenny a bro shake. Kenny was dressed up too and the only thing Louis could think was _of course._

He was wearing all black with a black and red cape. His hair was slicked back with gel and he had fangs hanging from either side of his top lip. He was a vampire. Louis wouldn’t expect anything different from one of Niall’s pals.

He looked past Kenny to see Caroline, Liam and Harry. Harry was in his house, looking as uncomfortable as Louis felt. Neither of them had dressed up either but Louis wouldn’t be against seeing Harry in some sexy costume.

His hair was down, flowing just below his shoulders. His cheeks were rosy from the cold weather and his lips were red and pouty. Louis tried his best not to stare but Harry was so _pretty_. It wasn’t a masculine description but he truly was pretty.

He was wearing a sweater with a smiling green monster on the front. He wanted to at least participate with the Halloween spirit. He was wearing dark denim jeans and sneakers. This was the most casual look Louis had seen him in and it was nice.

Harry caught Louis staring and looked away quickly. Louis cleared his throat before turning back to the television. Harry glanced around the small space, taking in the apartment. It wasn’t much but it seemed cozy enough.

“Hey, Louis. Happy Halloween” Caroline greeted. Liam gave a small wave, looking more like a child Caroline was babysitting. He kept close to her and Harry, shying away from Niall who was already downing drinks in the kitchen with Kenny.

Louis waved at the two of them. Harry didn’t greet him, just gave him a look before sitting in the chair beside the couch.

Caroline sat down beside him and Liam sat down on the other side of Caroline. They were all smooshed in the chair but they didn’t seem to mind. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, Louis pretending to pay attention to what was on the TV.  

“Is Zayn here?” Caroline asked, trying to start conversation. Louis glanced at Liam, who shifted a bit in his spot.

“Yeah, he’ll be out in a bit.” Louis answered. Zayn was either in the bathroom, doing his hair or deciding which shirt complemented his eyes the best. Caroline leaned over and shot Liam an obvious smile. Liam stuck his tongue out at her.

Caroline turned her head to face Harry, so he could be in on the joke but he was pouting with his arms crossed. He was glaring into the TV, trying to appear angry so Caroline would get the hint that he wanted to leave soon. Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as well. Caroline smirked before pulling Liam up by his arm.

“We’ll be right back. Liam wants a drink,” Caroline lied, earning a questioning look from Liam. Harry made to get up as well but Caroline pressed his shoulder down. “Be right back,” She pressed before scurrying off to the small kitchen. Harry glared at her as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Niall and Kenny were already drunk and it was barely 9:30pm. Caroline ignored them, walking around them to pull juice from the fridge.

She knew it was impolite to go through someone’s kitchen but Niall dug in her fridge when he’d come over so she considered them even.

She and Liam weren’t planning on drinking that night so they needed something other than beer and Niall’s strong mixed drinks. She decided that the cranberry juice they had would do just fine.

It seemed as if Niall sobered up for a quick second to warn Caroline that the cranberry juice belonged to Zayn. She only shrugged and promised to pay him back.

“Stop _staring_ at me,” Harry said from his seat. It was dark in the living room, the only available light coming from the television screen. Louis’ expression didn’t show much emotion as he responded.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You _always_ are.”

“Well, how would you know I was staring if you weren’t staring too?” Louis argued. Harry turned to face Louis, lips tight.

“I can feel you lookin’ at me.”

“Do something about it.” Louis shrugged. His expression was still hard to read and it was annoying Harry quite a bit actually. Louis had a way of keeping a straight face in many situations.

Harry couldn’t tell if Louis was teasing him or just being an ass hole. Either way, it made him an ass hole. Harry didn’t respond. He only chewed his lip angrily.

“Hey Harry,” Zayn greeted, finally leaving his bedroom. He winked at Louis before obviously shifting his eyes back and forth between him and Harry. Harry didn’t seem to notice but Louis flipped Zayn off.

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but no shoes. His raven hair was perfectly styled with Gel and he smelled like cheap cologne. He gave Harry a little sly smirk. Harry shot him a smile, cute little dimples popping out. “Where’s your delicious friend?” Zayn purred.

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend. It’d taken him far too long to do his hair and pick out a shirt. He looked how he always looked. And also, he didn’t appreciate the way he was looking at Harry or the way he had Harry’s attention.

Harry chuckled, giving Zayn a knowing look. It was a bit strange for Harry, hearing someone talk about Liam in such a sensual way. But it was about time Liam got some special attention from someone other than him and Caroline.

“In the kitchen,” Harry answered. Zayn nodding his head before sliding across the floor with his fuzzy gray socks. Louis internally wished he would trip or run into something.

“Harry,” Louis said after Zayn disappeared into the kitchen. The name felt foreign on his tongue but he wanted to say it again.

“What?” Harry gave a questioning look. Louis gave a deep sigh before responding. Something had really gotten into him and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Can we like- start over or somethin’?-“

“Where’s your bathroom?” Harry interrupted, cutting Louis off completely. Louis’ mouth went slightly agape before glaring, lips tight. Harry didn’t even look him in the eyes. Louis stood up from the couch.

“I’ll show you,” Louis said, forcing a smile as he gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry stood up as well and kept his distance from Louis as he led him down the hallway.

“Could’ve found it myself.” Harry commented. He was ignored. Louis reached the door or he and Niall’s shared bedroom and pushed Harry inside, causing him to gasp.

He closed the door behind himself, locking it before turning on the light. Once Harry could see and once he realized he wasn’t in a bathroom, he stood with his arms crossed, expression unimpressed.

“What are you doin-?” Harry was cut off by Louis stepping up to him and pressing a quick, soft kiss to his lips. Louis stepped back to look Harry in the eyes. He put his hands behind his back, waiting for a reaction from Harry.

Harry only stood with widened eyes, looking down at Louis. When no reaction came, Louis stepped up again, pressing another soft kiss to Harry’s lips. It was a bit longer but it was still quick and this time, Harry kissed him back.

Louis stepped back again. “First door to your left,” Louis started, pointed towards his bedroom door. He kept his eyes on Harry. “The bathroom.” He clarified. Harry stood still for a moment, breaths uneven. He didn’t know if he should leave and pretend he needed to use the restroom all along or if he should snatch Louis up by his shirt collar right then and there.

Harry had only asked for the bathroom to annoy Louis anyway and he did not want to leave.

By the way Harry wasn’t moving, Louis guessed it was alright to approach him again. He got closer and stood on his tip toes to kiss Harry’s cheek. He then repeated the same thing on the opposite cheek.

Harry’s lips quivered a bit, not because he was feeling emotional but because he wanted to speak but he was at a loss for words. His fingers twitched because he didn’t know what to do with his hands. And this gentleness Louis was expressing wasn’t something Harry remembered from his night at Cannies.

Louis was lucky that his dumb little plan to bring Harry to his room was working. He needed _some_ plan that didn’t involve much talking because he had never been very good at that.

Harry stood plaint, not knowing if he should grab Louis to pull him closer or if he should evacuate the situation. This was the same ass hole who had taken advantage of him. The same ass hole who didn’t know how to talk to a person without being a dick and now, he was in his bedroom like an idiot.

Louis’ bedroom reminded Harry of Gemma’s dorm at her college. He’d gone there to visit more than a few times and he thought the small room was cute and cozy.

Nothing like this had ever happened in Gemma’s dorm though. All of her friends were females and they mostly just braided each other’s hair and watched romantic comedies.

He’d learned how to french braid during his time visiting. The furthest he’d gotten there with a guy was gossiping about cute boys on campus. He would then return home to Liam and Caroline. Liam had come to visit Gemma as well a couple times but he didn’t count because he was Liam.

Harry was knocked from his thoughts as Louis began pushing him towards his unmade twin bed. Harry scoffed, the first reaction Louis had gotten out of him for a while.

“Of course this bed is yours,” Harry commented as he sat down on the edge. Louis made a face.

“What do you mean?” Louis sat beside him, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

“It’s messy and there’s shit everywhere.”

Harry was referring to the three shirts thrown across the bed, along with a sock. Louis smiled into his neck, shrugging his shoulders.

“Do something about it,” Louis repeated from earlier. Harry closed his eyes as Louis’ mouth inched closer and closer to a very sensitive area on his neck.

“I bet that’s not even clean,”

Louis bit down just below Harry’s ear, causing him to inhale sharply. He gripped onto Louis’ thigh to keep himself upright. Louis internally applauded himself for remembering that spot. It didn’t go unnoticed when Harry loosened his grip on Louis’ thigh and slid his hand to rest on Louis’ inner thigh.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis whispered, rubbing his nose over the spot where Harry’s shoulder and neck connected. Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest which couldn’t be good for his health.

“You already did.” Harry answered, choosing his response wisely. He didn’t want to give himself away. He had to at least try not to be obvious.

Louis stood up from the bed, leaving a cold space on Harry’s side. Harry’s eyes snapped open. Before he could ask questions, Louis was gently pushing him down to lay on his back.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows. Louis climbed onto the bed, between his legs, smirking.

He hovered himself over Harry, arms out straight. Harry’s silky brown hair was spilled over Louis’ mattress. He stared up a Louis, waiting for something that he was starting to think was never coming. Louis just stared down at him, looking over his facial features.

Harry shifted, feeling self-conscious under Louis’ gaze. He averted his eyes downward. Louis took notice of this and leaned down to press his lips against Harry’s. He placed his hands on either side of Harry’s cheeks, pressing his body down into him.

Harry gently placed his hand on Louis’ hips, unsure of himself. Things felt a lot different whilst completely sober. Louis kissed Harry slowly, moving his lips against his. Harry kissed him back, slowly but surely gaining confidence in himself. Louis pulled back from the kiss too soon.

“Look, I don’t know what I said to you at the bar but forget it okay?”

In response, Harry pulled him back down into the kiss. Louis didn’t appose to this. Louis hummed into his mouth before experimentally sliding his tongue in. Harry grinded his hips upward and sucked Louis’ tongue further into his mouth.

Louis slid his hands down Harry’s sides beneath his sweater, trailing them down to his hips. He pressed his thumbs into Harry’s bare hips, rubbing circles into them. He wanted to look where his hands felt. He wanted to see Harry’s leaf tattoos. He bit down on Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry slid his hands underneath Louis’ shirt and began rubbing up and down his back. His hands were warm and big and Louis wanted it around his cock, along with his mouth. Louis’ hands slid down into his jeans, just the tips of his fingers and just below his hips.

His thumbs still rubbed circles into his tattoos that he couldn’t see. He could feel himself getting hard from the way their hips slid together.

It was too slow and Louis needed more friction, not to mention they were both still clothed. Harry was making quiet whimpering noises and Louis could tell he wanted more friction as well.

Louis began thinking about how good Harry’s ass had looked in those leggings he had been wearing at his house. The thought made him want to grab Harry’s ass so he did. Harry gasped and rocked his hips into Louis’ harder.

The thought also brought Des Styles into mind unfortunately. Louis thought of how he’d treated Harry. He could only imagine how things were when there wasn’t any company. He pulled Harry in tighter, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Your dad’s a dick,” Louis commented between kisses. It was random but Harry didn’t look into it much, too dazed to care.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, raising his hands to rub against Louis’ chest beneath his shit. Louis’ breath hitched as Harry’s finger tips brushed over his hard nipples. He grabbed onto Harry’s wrists and pushed his hands down towards his jeans.

Harry got the memo and didn’t waste any time popping Louis’ button open and reaching into his plaid boxers. He spit on his hand before grabbing a hold of Louis’ cock and giving it a gentle tug.

Louis broke this kiss to bit his own lip, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration to keep any embarrassing sound from slipping from his lips. His hips jerked upwards involuntarily. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he grabbed a hold of one of the shirts on his bed.

He was concentrating so hard that he didn’t realize Harry was whispering into his neck. Louis let out a breathy moan with apparently meant, “ _Can you repeat what you just said? But please don’t stop what you’re doing.”_

Harry tugged his cock a bit more, running his thumb along the slit. Louis threw his head back. Somewhere along the way, they had changed postitions and Louis on his back and Harry was sat atop Louis thighs, just beneath his cock.

“Fuck,”

“Has my dad call you yet?” Harry repeated his question because he knew Louis hadn’t heard him the first time. All Louis could do was shake his head ‘no’. He didn’t even know what Harry was talking about. “You got the job, ya know.”

Louis opened his eyes to search Harry’s expression. Harry removed his hand from Louis’ hard cock, and sat himself up on Louis’ thighs, straddling his hips. Louis rested his hands on Harry’s knees, looking up at him questioningly.

“What?”

“I went through his papers. He liked you the most and he felt that you fit the job description the best.” Harry explained. Louis slid his arms back and hoisted himself up on his elbows. “And apparently you’re some football pro,”

“Are you lying?”

“No, he should be calling you soon-“

And then Louis was flipping Harry over onto the bed, climbing on top of him to tug his pants off. Harry giggled, startled from the sudden movement.

Louis hadn’t gotten news this good since he had been told that he didn’t have to visit his father anymore. He’d gotten the coaching job and Harry had no clue what all that meant for Louis.

He pulled Harry’s jeans down to his thighs, revealing the large tent forming in his boxers, which looked more like boy-cut panties. They were dark purple and they seemed to turn Louis on more than he already was.

He made a purring sound when he finally saw Harry’s hip tattoos. They were probably the sexiest thing Louis had even seen and it was even better up close.

Louis couldn’t resist as he leaned down and licked over each side, biting over the leaves. He made to go down on Harry’s cock but there was a loud banging on the door. Both boys flinched.

“It’s impolite to fuck while others are in your home!” Zayn shouted from the other side of the door. Louis could also hear the sound of giggles and laughs coming from Caroline and a drunk Niall. Zayn had only commented to put Louis and Harry on the spot.

Louis sighed and climbed off of Harry who whined, still hard and horny. Louis had never been more turned on than he was from Harry’s noises.

He would’ve cussed Zayn out any other day but he was too happy to entertain his bullshit. He was about to start making money and that information was enough to keep Louis smiling.

With Zayn and Niall’s constant knocking and childish games, Louis figured that he and Harry would never get to continue their alone time in his apartment. They resulted in getting each other off by quick hand jobs then they would go join their friends in the living room to watch scary movies.

Louis couldn’t help but take notice in how beautiful Harry was when he came. He closed his eyes and bit onto to his plump red lips, quietly moaning. Louis wanted to see it again.

They fixed their clothes and headed to the living room, where they were of course made fun of and teased. Louis couldn’t have cared less. Harry, on the other hand, was blushing like a tomato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well first off, I want to apologize for the long wait! I'm so terribly sorry. I've been extremely busy with school. Then, my mom deleted the chapter by accident so I had to type it all over again! Saying I was pissed is an understatement. Omg I'm so sorry. Don't hate me. Here's chapter five.

November 11, 2015

Louis hadn’t spoken with Harry since Halloween nor had he tried to contact him. It wasn’t because he didn’t _want_ to contact Harry.

It was because Harry hadn’t made an attempt to contact Louis either so he guessed he wasn’t on Harry’s mind the way Harry was on his.

Halloween night had ended with Louis and Harry sitting on opposite sides of the couch, with Zayn and Liam in between as they watched a couple horror films.

Louis’ first instinct had been to sit beside Harry but Zayn, being the asshole he is, jumped at the opportunity to piss Louis off. He’d slid in between the two, winking at Louis as he did so.

Louis made a face but didn’t comment. He knew Zayn wanted a reaction and he wasn’t going to give him one. He’d learned long ago that giving Zayn the satisfaction only made things worse so he just sat.

Louis pretended to be interested in the films, when really, he was sneaking glances at Harry the entire time. He was beginning to feel antsy, not knowing what to do with his hands.

Harry genuinely seemed engaged in the films, reacting and flinching when scary scenes played. Harry showed no sign of caring that Zayn and Liam were between them. Louis shouldn’t have cared either but he did.

It was almost as if there little incident in Louis' room had never happened and it made Louis uneasy.

“Get off me,” Louis spat as Niall, somehow jumped so hard he landed in Louis’ lap, shrieking in the most unmanly way. The movie wasn’t even all that scary.

Niall had been sitting in the comfy chair beside the couch, far enough that Niall should have hit the floor instead. Niall was grabbing onto Louis' shoulders to steady himself.

Louis pushed Niall to the left edge of the couch, hoping he _would_ actually fall. He didn’t. He only got up and thanked Louis for protecting him before going back to his chair. Louis rolled his eyes.

Louis shot Harry a glance and was surprised to find Harry already looking at him. Louis’ eyes grew wide as Harry smiled and shook his head before returning his attention to the movie. Louis’ heart rate sped up a bit.

 Caroline, Kenny, Harry and Liam had left after the second film. Louis hadn’t even gotten as much as a goodbye hug from Harry. He only waved and gave a small smile, which left Louis feeling incomplete. He at least hoped for a kiss.

Zayn got both a hug and a kiss from Liam. That was as far as he got with Liam so he owed Louis $10. Louis hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Harry ever since.

It was stupid really because there were so many other things he could’ve been thinking about other than Harry Styles but he just couldn’t seem to get the boy off his mind. What was even more annoying was the fact that Louis probably hadn’t even crossed Harry’s mind.

Louis had tried to busy his mind with more important things, like his need for the coaching job but that only made him think of Harry more because Des had called him a couple days later to tell him that he got the job. _Thank God._

He’d be starting Friday, the 13th . Of course he was happy because he _needed_ the money but he knew that he would most likely run into Harry.

“…Louis?!” Zayn exclaimed, snapping his fingers in Louis’ face. Louis flinched and pushed Zayn’s hand from his face. “Are you comin’ or what?” Zayn asked with plenty attitude.

Louis followed the two onto the elevator. They were at the hospital to see his family. Louis' family had wanted to congratulate him on the new job. He’d apparently been zoned out for a while. Niall eyed Louis curiously as the elevator doors closed behind them.

“Thought you’d be happy to see your family,” Niall commented. Louis shoved his hands into his pockets, looking straight ahead as the elevator went up.

“I am,” He simply answered. And he was. He had been stressed day and night, worrying about how he was going to keep his mother in that hospital.  Her health and wellbeing was the most important thing in the world to Louis and if he couldn’t keep her well, he’d hate himself.

“You’ve barely said a word. What are ya thinking about?”

“You nervous about Marcus?” Zayn teased as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out, Niall leading the way down the white tiled floors. Louis rolled his eyes.

Marcus was another guy who had gotten the job. Des had picked two coaches, Marcus Simmons being one who apparently stood out as much as Louis did.

On the phone, Des had basically told Louis that he would be scoping out their coaching skills for the first couple of weeks to see who he should pick as head coach.

Louis had no clue who this Marcus character was or how serious he took the sport but he wasn’t nervous. Louis knew of the Simmons family and was pretty sure they could buy their way to the top but Louis could care less if he was the head coach or not. He just needed a job.

He just hoped Marcus wasn’t a bitch because the last thing Louis needed was to get fired for beating some preppy rich boy’s ass.

“Why would I be nervous?”

“Because he’s probably better than you,”

Louis hated Zayn sometimes. He swore up and down that he’d punch him in his pretty little face someday.

“Niall!” A teeny voice shrieked as they approached momma Jo’s room. Niall’s head shot up to see a barefoot Fizzy running towards him.

He smiled. She jumped up into his arms, startling both him and Louis. She cuddled into Niall’s neck as Niall wrapped his arms around her small frame to keep her steady.

“Aw, hi Fizz!” Zayn greeted, leaning into her face. Fizzy made a face before sticking her tongue out at Zayn.

“I don’t like you,” she spat, cuddling further into Niall’s neck. Zayn gasped, dramatically placing a hand over his chest. This caused both Niall and Louis to laugh.

“What did _I_ do!?” Zayn questioned.

“We don’t like him either.” Niall teasingly said to Fizzy. The eight year old gave a small smile.

“Hey! Where's my hug?” Louis complained, causing the small brunette giggle. She slid down from Niall’s hold to trap her brother’s legs in a bear hug. Louis leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

It was a bit difficult for Louis to walk but he proceeded slowly down the hall anyway. Fizzy beamed as Louis patted her head. They entered the hospital room.

….

“Niall, Always good to see ya,” Lottie softly greeted as they filed into the hospital room. Everyone was greeting each other and congratulating Louis on the job.

 Niall’s cheeks went pink when his brain couldn’t come up with a response to Lottie. He cleared his throat and waved since words were failing him.

 “Ah, c’mon now. We hug on this side of the block. You know that!” Lottie said, clapping her hands together. She pulled Niall into a hug and even kissed both of his cheeks, which only made him blush harder.

He shouldn’t have thought too far into Lottie’s greeting because directly after her embrace, she walked over and gave Zayn and the exact same greeting. Niall’s heart still fluttered in his chest. If only Lottie knew how he felt about her.  

He breathed in the scent of her silver colored hair as she breezed past him. The scent was similar to vanilla but there was something else there.

Her perfume added something sexy and warm. Niall could breathe it in for ages. He’d almost reached out and grabbed her tanned hand to hold it in his.

“ _Chill_ ,” Louis said, slapping Niall in the back of his neck. Niall flinched and cupped the area with his hand.

“Ow! What was that for?” Niall whined.

“Look at my sister again, and I’ll break your arm.” That was all Louis said before walking away to sit at the edge of momma Jo’s hospital bed.

Niall frowned before making a fist as if he’d punch Louis. Louis didn’t see it, which was a good thing for Niall because the last thing he needed was for Louis to embarrass him in front of Lottie.

“Fizzy talked to me,” Zayn beamed, coming up from behind Niall. Niall scoffed as he turned to face him.

“Yeah cause you gave her candy. She actually likes me,”

“She only likes you because you’re wearing that ugly ass hat. You look like a clown.” Niall made a face before adjusting his hat. He liked his hat. It was stylish. He could wear it when he went golfing as well as when he went out just to hang.

“You’re just jealous because you couldn’t pull this off.”

“You need to _pull it off_ and throw it in the trash,” Zayn said after rolling his eyes too hard. Lottie walked up to them, laughing.

“Girls, girls, calm yourselves,” She teased. Niall blushed and once again, had no response. “This is Louis’ day.” She gestured over to Louis, who was sitting on the bed with Fizzy, talking to momma Jo.

Both Louis and Johannah looked genuinely happy to be in each other’s presence. It was heartwarming. Fizzy was clinging to Louis’ back as the three talked and laughed. Niall hadn’t seen Louis laugh like that in a while. It was a good look on him.

Louis would finally be able to give his family what they needed. He'd help Lottie with college funds and he'd make sure his mom was able to hold on until the very end.

“You came over here just in time because I was about to fight him.” Zayn sassed to Lottie. Niall gave a forced laugh just to show Zayn that he didn’t take him seriously. “Girl, don’t start.”

“I’m not a girl” Niall defended.

“Are y’all always like this?” Lottie asked, still laughing.

“Only when Zayn’s on his period,” Niall joked. Zayn flipped him off.

“Shut the hell up!”

….

November 13, 2015

“You have one more time to touch my ass,” Louis warned as Zayn stepped off into the kitchen smiling. Zayn only shrugged his shoulders.

Louis would be leaving soon. He would be starting his job in about an hour and he was ready. He was feeling anxious and excited. It'd been a while since he'd been on the field. He missed it.

He’d hoped Niall and Zayn would be able to keep him entertained until he had to go but they were both quiet in the living room, which made the time go by even slower. It wasn't a big deal though because Louis was patient.

Niall sat across from Louis with his eyes glued to their small TV, watching some cooking channel. He was too engaged in the show to even notice that both Zayn and Louis had been in the room.

It seemed like Niall was becoming more and more of a mother, the older he got. Louis and Zayn would tease him about his middle aged woman traits, which upset him every time.

It was more of a one sided joke but it always brought laughter. But no matter how much Louis would pick on Niall, there was no doubt in his mind that Niall would be a great father someday. 

They weren’t opening shop that day and Zayn didn’t have a class until later so it was pretty much a lazy morning. 

Zayn could've been using his free time to study but he instead chose to exercise the art of procrastination.

Zayn came out of the kitchen, eating a cup of yogurt. He seductively licked the spoon when Louis looked up at him. Louis rolled his eyes, causing Zayn to laugh.

“Don’t you needa leave soon?” Zayn asked. He sat kriss-cross in the chair beside the couch. He draped a blanket over his lap and dropped his spoon as he did so.

He was quick to pick it back up to continue eating his yogurt. He didn't seem to mind that the only person who ever cleaned their disgusting floor was Niall.

Niall hadn't cleaned the floor in weeks though, because he refused to be the only one in the apartment who contributed to house duties. A lot of things had happened on that floor.

Zayn didn't even blink before shoving the spoon into his cup and sucking up a spoon full of yougurt.

"You're disgusting." Niall commented from his spot on the couch. He hadn't even looked away from the TV but he had somehow caught Zayn in the act.

Zayn flipped Niall off, regardless of if he saw it or not. Zayn cuddled into his blanket and chose to busy himself with his phone.

He was wearing flannel pajamas and footie socks, both belonging to one of his ex boyfriends.

Louis looked down at his phone to check the time. He took a deep breath before standing to his feet. He was told to be there at 2pm, an hour before the boys would arrive.

“You look nice and sporty,” Niall commented, finally looking away from the TV. Louis smirked, feeling flattered. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeve, plain white shirt. It was getting colder old so he wanted to dress for the weather.

He slid on his black vans, which caused Zayn to complain but Louis didn’t care. He put his cleats in his bag, along with an extra jacket incase the temperatures dropped. He also brought his own football. He slid a black beanie onto his head before walking towards the door.

“Say hi to Harry for me, if he’s there.” Niall called. Zayn made a face before returning his attention back to his phone.

Niall wasn’t teasing. He had genuinely wanted Louis to tell him hi. He hadn’t seen Harry in a while. Louis still shut the door in his face, taking it as Niall mocking him.

Louis hoped Harry would be there but at the same time, he hoped he wouldn’t be there. It was complicated. He wanted to see Harry but he didn’t know if Harry wanted to see him.

If Harry wanted him, he’d show it. Louis guessed it could’ve gone both ways but he chose to ignore that.

It had been almost two weeks since he had last heard from or seen Harry. Louis was nervous, which was dumb because Louis wasn’t the type to develop crushes. He was a grown man and he didn’t have the time. Louis had better things to do. He could care less about some lanky teenage boy.

….

“I’m Marcus. It’s nice to finally meet you! Louis, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered, shaking Marcus’ hand. Louis’ face held no emotion or expression, but he did grip Marcus’ hand a bit tight.

“You’ve been playing fsoccer'sl for a while and you’re good! Did some research on ya to see what my competition would be like,” Marcus joked, elbowing Louis in the shoulder. He was a few inches taller than Louis.

Louis only nodded his head, expression still straight. Marcus gave a small, awkward smile due to Louis’ lack of personality. They stood in silence on the football field as they waited for Des to arrive. It was awkward and cold.

Marcus was handsome to say the least. He looked like money. Louis wasn’t impressed. In Louis’ opinion, he was too pretty to play football.

He was tall with hair that was dyed blonde, save for his brunette roots. His hair was sticky with gel that he’d most definitely sweat off during practice.

His eyes, a golden brown. His eyes sparkled when he smiled, revealing his perfectly straight teeth.

He was wearing a full Adidas sports suit with brand new white sneakers. Louis shamelessly looked him up and down, trying to figure him out. Marcus felt a bit uncomfortable under Louis’ stare so he shifted his body.

They were both center field, Marcus avoiding Louis’ eyes. It wasn’t sunny out, due to the fog. Also, there was rain in the forecast that would shower later that evening. Louis and Marcus stood back to back.

It was 1:55pm. Des would be showing up soon.

“Harry,” Marcus called out, smiling. Louis tensed before turning towards Marcus. Marcus was waving towards the Styles’ home, where Harry Styles was walking out of the front door. Louis’ heart rate picked up. “Harry!” he called again, cuffing his hands over his mouth. Harry hadn’t heard him the first time.

Harry paused and turned to his right. He could barely make out Marcus in the distance but he could tell it was him by his voice. Harry gave a big smile before walking towards the field. Louis’ took deeper breaths.

When Harry finally made his way to center field, he threw his arms around Marcus. Marcus made a face before lifting Harry off of the ground and spinning him around, causing him to squeal.

Louis’ body tensed up even more. He balled his fists at his sides. Marcus finally put him down. Louis had a sudden urge to pull Harry from Marcus' reach and hide him behind his back, regardless of Harry's height.

He didn't want Marcus looking at Harry. He was getting a bit too happy and Louis didn't like it. Louis had promised his mom long ago that he'd work on managing his anger so he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Louis had no real reason to be upset. Harry didn't belong to him. 

It took Harry a second to regain his balance. His long hair was an adorable, windblown mess and his cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. He shoved Marcus’ shoulder. Louis wanted to shove Marcus too. With much more force than Harry had used.

Harry was wearing an olive green sweater that was two sizes too big. The sleeves were too long, creating sweater paws. He wore black skinny jeans, along with a pair of black rain boots. He eyed Louis with an expression that was hard to read.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry greeted. Louis didn’t respond. He instead pulled his soccer ball from his bag and angrily turned his body away from the two. He began playing footie alone, once he was a few feet away from the other boys.

Marcus was confused. He turned to Harry for an explanation. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, frowning a bit. He’d forgotten how annoying Louis was. Marcus let it slide. “It’s freezing out here. Can I talk to you later?”

“Sure, see ya. I wish your dad would hurry.” Marcus complained. Harry let out a puff of laughter before giving an apologetic shrug. He hugged Marcus goodbye before proceeding to continue with what he was doing.

He had left his purse in one of his dad’s cars. It was his favorite purse. He couldn’t live without that Michael Kors bag. It had his life inside of it. 

“Boys! Come on in!” Des shouted from the front door once Harry had gone back inside the house. It was 2:15pm. He was late. Louis packed up his bag and began heading towards the door without giving Marcus a second glance.

Des brought the boys inside and gave them a pep talk. They were sat in the living room, drinking hot chocolate that Des had prepared for them. There were also cute little heart cookies on the coffee table that Louis refused to eat. He wasn’t a sissy.

Louis was in the house of a legend. He still had an impression to make, as his first impression could’ve gone a bit better.

Des’ pep talk included a warning of Louis and Marcus being aware that some of the boys don’t have anything to look forward to when they went back some. He explained the importance of making the team a good experience for all of them.

Louis knew what it was like to have nothing so he internally promised himself that he’d try his best.

“There’s more in the kitchen,” Des said, gesturing towards Louis’ empty coffee mug. If Louis was honest, he did want more hot chocolate. He wasn’t quite warmed up yet. Louis nodded and stood to his feet. He left the living room.

Louis had thought he remembered where the kitchen was but he ended up in a hallway that wasn’t familiar to him. He sighed. The house was so unnecessarily _big_. He’d find his way eventually.

He followed the shiny brown hardwood floor and watched as it turned from brown carpet to black tiles as he explored different rooms. He guessed he was getting closer to the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice questioned from behind Louis. He turned to see Harry standing with a book in hand.

His hair was tied in a high bun and he was wearing glasses. He was no longer wearing shoes. Louis cleared his throat before turning away. “Where are you going?”

That definitely hadn’t been the kitchen. It was more of a library or _book sanctuary_. Louis continued down the hall. “ _Louis_!” Harry called as he caught up to Louis. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Louis turned to face him after shrugging his shoulder away.

“Are you ignoring me?” Harry asked. Louis sighed. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“I’m not ignoring you,” Louis finally answered, leaning his back against the wall behind him. His eyelids were low. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Then what’s your problem? I said hi to you outside.”

“How do you know Marcus?”

“What?” Harry blinked.

“Nothin’.” Louis stood up straight but kept his hands in his pockets. He didn’t trust himself. He’d push Harry up against the wall if he freed his hands. Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

“You were ignoring me because you're jealous.” Harry accused. Louis scoffed.

“No,”

“Yes.”

“I could care less actually.” Louis lied.

“He’s a friend of mine, if you must know.” Louis paused before responding.

“I don’t care.”

Harry was annoyed. He made a disapproving noise before storming off. Louis closed his eyes and sighed before following behind Harry. “Harry,” he called. Harry ignored him. “Hey, wait,” Harry continued walking.

Louis grabbed Harry by his hips and forced his backwards. Harry gasped, tripping over his own feet a bit. Louis held him steady. Harry slapped his hands away but Louis only put his hands right back where they were.

“Can you get off of me?” Harry tried to sass him but his cheeks were glowing red. Louis had him in a weird position. He hoped Louis couldn’t see his face in the dimly lit hallway. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him in closer.

Harry’s breathing was unsteady for a quick moment. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just let his arms hang as Louis held him from behind.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Louis asked into Harry’s neck. Harry chewed his lip as Louis' mouth came dangerously close to actual contact.

“I could- ask you the same thing,” Harry unwrapped himself from Louis’ hold to face him completely. He stared down into Louis’ eyes, heart pounding. Louis stared deep into Harry eyes, waiting for him to make a move.

He raised his hand and pressed it against Louis’ chest. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed a bit. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” He wanted to see if Louis’ heart was beating as fast as his. It was. He kept his hand there. Louis pulled Harry in by his belt loops and stared at his cherry red lips until Harry got the hint. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis’ slightly chapped ones.

“Tomlinson!” Des’ voice echoed throughout the house. Louis jumped back from the kiss. Harry let out a startled squeal, then hit the back of his head against one of the many brown lamps in the hallway. Louis tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn’t.

“Shut up!”

“So damn clumsy.”

“And you’re ugly.” Louis let out another puff of laughter. He smacked Harry’s ass before turning to walk away. “Hey!” Harry tried to kick Louis from behind but Louis was too fast.

“Watch out. I don’t know where your feet have been,” Louis’ ass was his merchandise. He wasn’t going to let Harry touch it for free.

“Oh whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Text me though,”

“No.”

“Why not?” Louis asked, holding up his arms.

“Text yourself.” Louis smiled before walking over to Harry and stealing one last kiss before leaving.

“You’re cute”

….

When the boys arrived, they didn’t actually play football. It was the first day so Des turned it into a meet and greet. He wanted the boys to get to know their new coaches, as well as each other. It also gave Des a chance to observe Marcus and Louis with young teenage boys. They were all sat in the living room again.

“What’s your name?” Marcus asked one of the boys. He was tall and skinny. He had a buzz cut. He had braces and was 13 years old.

“I’m Caleb.”

“You any good at football?” Marcus challenged.

“Better than you,” Caleb jokingly snapped back. The room filled with “Oooooh’s” and mockery. Marcus laughed.

“We’ll just see. Wait until we get out on the field.”

Louis greeted a few of the boys but he let Marcus do the rest. First impressions weren’t really his forte. They’d get to know him on their own time.

He sat far away from bitch ass Marcus and examined the room. He spotted one of the boys sitting alone, far away from the group. His head was down, eyes on his phone.

He was sitting in a chair facing away from the rest of the team. Louis got up from his seat and walked over to the boy. He was about Louis’ height and had short curly brown hair. He was 15 years old and his name was Alex.

Louis wasn’t very sure how to approach him so he kind of just stood beside his chair until Alex noticed his presence. Alex looked up from his phone.

“Yeah?” He questioned.

“You gonna just stay over here?” Louis asked, testing the waters.

“Yeah.” Louis thought for a moment, not knowing what to say next. He looked over his shoulder to the rest of the team, then back to Alex.

“So, you like football?”

“Look, I know you don’t wanna talk to me. I know this is just your job so could you do us both a favor and leave me alone? You probably don’t even like kids.” Louis needed a different approach.

“You’re right.” Alex looked to him with wide eyes. “What?” Alex didn’t respond. He just went back to his phone so Louis walked away. Another fucked up first impression.

….

“Who are you texting?” Zayn said, snatching Louis’ phone from his hand.

“Give me my phone.” Louis said seriously, walking towards Zayn. He had been texting Harry ever since he had left the Styles’ home. Of course Zayn would choose that moment to be childish.

“You’re texting Harry?” Zayn asked with a straight face. Louis snatched his phone from Zayn’s hand and walked to the living room couch of their small apartment. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“I’ve never known you to take this much interest in someone.” Louis shrugged in response. “What’s so great about him anyway?” Zayn asked, sitting beside Louis on the couch. He wanted to know.

“I don’t know?”

“Yeah you do. There’s gotta be something keeping you interested for _this long_.” Zayn was scooting closer to Louis and grabbing onto his arm, which wasn’t an abnormal thing. Zayn had always been more of a tactile person.

“I don’t know.” The first time Louis had given this response was because he just wanted Zayn to stop talking to him. The second he’d given this response was because he had realized that he truly didn’t know what was keeping him interested in Harry.

Louis didn’t understand it. He hated anything that had to do with a relationship. The last time he had been in a real relationship had been ages ago and that person had fucked him over.

He didn’t like the idea of being with someone and giving them all of his attention. But strangely enough, Harry was getting all his attention and it wasn’t even willingly. He wasn’t doing it on purpose. He couldn’t help it that he thought about Harry all the time.

“Bet he can’t do you like I can,” Zayn was on Louis’ lap, straddling his hips. Louis’ face when straight and his arms went slack. Zayn leaned down and gave Louis’ cheek a wet, sloppy kiss, licking a bit afterwards. Louis’ jaw flexed. He was uncomfortable.

Zayn smirked and ran a hand threw his own raven hair. He then kissed Louis’ forehead. Louis couldn’t tell if Zayn was joking or not but he wanted him to stop.

“Zayn, get the hell off of me.” Niall wasn’t home, which meant there was no one there to stop Louis from beating Zayn’s ass. Zayn whined and latched his fingers onto Louis’ neck. Louis tensed. Zayn moved his ass over Louis lap before leaning down towards his lips.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows before punching Zayn in the chest a bit too hard. Zayn gasped and fell of the couch, onto the floor. He fell on his back but he quickly hoisted himself up on his elbows.

Louis couldn’t tell if the gasp had been from shock or if it had been from Zayn losing his ability to breathe for second. Probably both because Louis had hit him with unnecessary force.

Zayn’s eyes were wider than Louis had even seen them. He stared up at Louis from the floor, the only available light coming from the TV screen. It was silent. Zayn placed a hand over his chest where Louis had hit him, then there were tears.

Zayn’s breath caught in his throat as tears slid down his cheeks. He sniffled. He stood to his feet before running off to his bedroom. Louis would never love him back. He should’ve known better.

He should’ve known by the way Louis brushed him aside every time he’d flirt with him. He should’ve known by his new found interest in Harry. He should’ve given up long ago.

It wasn’t until Zayn was behind closed doors that he broke down. He threw himself onto his bed and cried himself to sleep. He felt so dumb. Rejection had to be one of the worst feelings in the world.

Being punched didn’t even hurt worse than the rejection. Zayn would never be good enough for Louis.

Zayn had been trying for years to win Louis' affection but it was just too difficult. Louis never found interest in anyone. He was a tough nut to crack.

It threw Zayn off a bit when he noticed Louis showing actual interest in Harry. It was unlike him. Louis didn't even like people!

And of anyone Louis could've chosen, he picked some rich teenage boy who had been spoiled his entire life. He was immature, barely even knew himself and he was a brat. It wasn't fair.

Zayn had known Louis for years. They had a great friendship and they were together all the time. Zayn had shown Louis everything he had and it still hadn't been enough.

Harry wasn't right for Louis; Zayn was. And he was gonna show him.

….

Louis sat in the living room, questioning his life. Nothing was making sense to him. Zayn definitely hadn’t been drunk. He was sober and that scared the hell out of Louis. He didn’t mean to hit Zayn. He just caught him off guard.

He wanted to check on him but the situation was still too fresh. He still didn’t know if Zayn had been joking or not. He never wanted to make Zayn cry but Zayn had crossed a line. There were boundaries.

Louis went to the kitchen and drank at least 5 bottles of beer, trying to erase the events that had occurred. He fell asleep on the couch. He knew that the confusion, as well as the remembrance would hit him when he woke the next day.

Niall came home later that night and told him to come to bed. Louis didn't protest. He grabbed his pillow as Niall shut off the TV and tossed Louis' empty beer bottles in the trash. Louis fell asleep instantly when he found his bed in the dark bedroom.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I changed the main sport to American football instead of soccer... I have my reasons but just letting you know bc I didn't want you getting all confused when you saw "football".

Chapter 6

November 22, 2015

“Don’t drop my eggs,” Niall nagged Louis as they walked the stone flights of stairs that led to their apartment door. Louis rolled his eyes. It was early in the morning, around 9AM and it was freezing outside.

Niall had dragged Louis to the grocery store because he needed help picking things out for Kate’s birthday present.

Louis had of course rejected him but Niall had promised to cook enchiladas for dinner that night. Louis’ favorite meal that Niall cooked was enchiladas and he was always starving after football practice so that was that.

Kate’s birthday was tomorrow and Niall had decided to bake her a cake.

He had purchased a box of cake mix, along with a rose bouquet made of chocolate and a decretive card that sang happy birthday when opened. It was corny.

Louis had told him that it was corny and that Kate would probably hate it. That was the only commentary Louis had made the entire trip to the grocery store.

He mainly just pushed the basket around as Niall threw shit inside of it. There were many times where Niall would ask Louis questions and answer them himself before Louis had the chance to. Louis didn’t mind it because he wouldn’t have answered the questions anyway.

They had no relevance to him and he could honestly care less about Kate. Plus, he didn’t really understand Niall’s reasoning behind the birthday gifts anyway because with the way he had been texting Lottie lately, Louis was pretty sure he was cheating.

Louis had to threaten him a few times. There was even an incident where the two ended up wrestling in the middle of the living room floor.

Louis beat his ass and told him to leave Lottie alone. Niall took his beating and told Louis he’d stop because it wasn’t fair to Lottie, which was actually bullshit because he continued to secretly text Lottie and visit her.

It wasn’t so much of a secret because Louis easily found out. He didn’t confront the situation but he took it as a free pass to fuck Niall’s brother, Greg. It was only fair.

Niall strolled down the aisles, loudly humming the melody of Beyoncé songs. He ignored the stares from fellow shoppers.

Louis thought about running over the back of Niall’s ankles with the basket multiple times. He only actually did it once. Niall limped as they left the store.

“And don’t waste them! I need these to last until tomorrow,” Niall was still talking as he unlocked the door to their apartment.

Louis smirked to himself as he remembered what he’d done with the eggs last time.

It had been just a couple weeks back then one of their apartment neighbors had pissed him off by leaving random shit outside of the door, blocking the mailbox.

Louis was sick of it so he threw eggs at their neighbor as he walked out of his apartment, dressed for work. “He deserved it,” Louis insisted.

Niall didn’t respond. He only gave Louis a disapproving, motherly look. When the two entered the apartment, a blur of Zayn quickly scrambled from his place on the couch and stormed off to him bedroom.

He slammed his door and locked it. The TV was left on and Zayn had also left behind his purple house slippers. Niall made a face and looked to Louis for explanation.

Louis’ expression was unsurprisingly unreadable. He walked over to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the table.

Niall watched Louis as he plopped down on the couch and changed the channel as if nothing had happened.

Niall scoffed in disbelief and anger. Niall placed his groceries on the table as well before walking over to the couch to stand in front of Louis.

Louis glanced upwards, expression bored and lips slightly parted.

“What did you _do_ to him?” Niall asked, frowning a bit. Louis sighed, raising his shoulders before exhaling.

“Nothing,” Things had been like this since the night Zayn had come onto Louis. He’d been avoiding him and even avoiding Niall when he and Louis were together. It had been a little over a week and Niall’s concern was growing.

“Nothing.” Niall repeated, taking a seat beside Louis. His face was soft as he figured that the only way to get Louis to talk to him was through understanding. He needed a different approach. “Did you fuck him?”

“What?” Louis’ eyes went wide. The question had caught him off guard. “ _No_!” Louis spoke in a tone that was uncharacteristically loud.

Louis got up from his spot on the couch and went to his bedroom without another word. He didn’t need to explain himself to Niall. Niall decided against questioning him further anyway. He knew when to push Louis’ buttons and when to let it go.

He had meant it as a joke but Louis wasn’t laughing. Niall put away the groceries before silently heading to Dell’s to open shop. He’d bake his cake later.

….

Louis coached today and though he had been working for Des only a little over a week now, he was excited. He was still learning names but he pretty much knew everyone’s face.

He was being paid to play football everyday so he couldn’t complain. Marcus was still a bitch but Louis got along with him for the most part.

They were both made “head coach” because Des figured that they each had what the other was lacking, which was fine with Louis.

“And you wonder why you never play,” Louis called out to Alex as he left the field to sit on the bench. Alex got a bit _physical_ when angry and losing wasn’t his cup of tea.

Alex huffed and kicked someone’s bag out of his way before sitting down. Louis rolled his eyes. It was only a practice game; the same practice games they did every day.

It was only a couple days ago that Alex had sent one of the kids home with a bloody nose. He had punched him because he had missed an easy pass, causing Alex’s team to lose.

Louis hadn’t seen or heard from Harry in three days.

Harry hadn’t been home, apparently busy with God knows what. Louis had to constantly remind himself that Harry was a student in high school, which meant Harry didn’t get home until after practice was over on week days.

Today was Sunday. Harry didn't have school and the late evening hours were approaching. Louis knew Harry had his own life to live but he just wanted to see him.

Louis kind of missed Harry, to be honest. He’d found himself growing quite fond of Harry and he enjoyed being around him, which was a first.

Louis usually hated new people. It took him a while to even tolerate new people because they were all annoying and ignorant and the one thing Louis couldn’t tolerate was stupidity.

Louis had hated Niall when they first met. He’d irritated Louis because he was just so happy and bouncy all the time. He was loud and too touchy. He talked too much and he laughed at everything.

Niall honestly hasn’t changed much but he is Louis’ best friend. Louis loves him, even though he doesn’t show it much. He had eventually gotten used to Niall just like he had to get used to Zayn.

But with Harry, things were different. Louis liked him and it hadn’t even been two months since they’d met. Maybe this would be a reverse situation for Louis. Maybe he’d end up hating Harry in the long run since he already liked him.

Why had it been three days since Harry had last tried to contact him? Louis suddenly had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure what it was.

“Alright boys, pack up and head home. Your parents are waiting in the front.” Marcus told the team, slapping a few on the back as he did so.

The boys grabbed their bags and began heading towards the front entrance of the Styles home.

A few shivered as they did so, ready to get out of the cold. It was 38 degrees Fahrenheit and though the boys seemed fine while playing, standing around after practice allowed them to really feel the strong wind and cold air.

The boys slowly crossed the dimly lit football field, Louis and Marcus following close behind.

Though it was day time, Des had turned on the field lights so it would be easier to see. The sun wasn’t out and it was a bit foggy.

“Wanna get food?” Marcus asked expectantly as they reached the large porch and driveway. They usually waited for all the boys to leave, making sure they got home safe.

It was a friendly gesture but Louis didn’t even fuck with Marcus like that and he had promised Niall he’d help him bake Kate’s cake.

“Nah,” Louis shook his head. Marcus nodded in understanding, even though Louis gave no reasoning as to why he wouldn’t go eat with him.

Marcus threw his hood over his head before walking to his car. Louis lit a cigarette as the last kid hopped on his bike to leave. It was Alex.

He was always the last to leave and it wasn’t until today that Louis noticed he had never seen his parents before. Louis let out a puff of smoke into the cold air.

“Aye!” He called. Alex’s head shot up as he put one foot to the ground to keep his bike upright. His cheeks and nose were pink from the cold and he wasn’t wearing a jacket.

He was wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. “You live far from here?” Louis asked, stepping further down the pavement. There was a moment of no response until Alex hesitantly shook his head ‘no”. “You need a ride?” Louis offered.

“No.” And with that, Alex sped off on his bike without another word. Louis shrugged his shoulders before pulling out his phone to text Niall.

He let him know that he’d be home in about an hour. Alex was very distant and very... angry.

He kept to himself most of the time but it didn’t faze Louis much. Louis was the same way when he was fifteen. Louis had learned to control his anger over the years but he was still pretty distant and it was fine.

Alex would come around when and if he wanted to. All Louis could do was offer help and if it was denied, so be it.

Louis sat on the porch, taking the last drag of his cigarette as a black vehicle pulled into the parking lot. It was Harry’s escort car. Louis looked down to his phone for the time and saw that it was just past 5:15pm.

Louis stood up, throwing his cigarette down before stomping on it. He cleared his throat and swallowed, feeling a nervous lump in his chest. It was just Harry, he had to tell himself.

Harry was home from God knows where and Louis wanted to see him. He wasn’t sure how to go about the situation without being obvious but he’d find a way.

The car parked beside the large statue fountain in the middle of the driveway. Harry slowly got out the car, green beanie pulled low over his face.

He was looking down. His hair was sticking to his cheeks, matted over his shoulders. He didn’t look up.

Harry threw a bag over his shoulder before slumping his way towards the front door. Louis eyed him carefully. Something was off.

Harry didn’t acknowledge Louis, just walked right past him. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. The front door opened and Harry tensed.

His gaze was still towards the ground. Louis turned towards the door to find Des staring angrily at Harry. His hands were on his hips and Louis could almost see the heat radiating off of him.

“You lied to me,” was all Des said. That was when Louis knew it was coming. Des was going to tear Harry apart right in front of him.

Harry looked up at his father and there was already a tear sliding down his cheek. Harry’s breath hitched involuntarily.

Louis could tell that Harry was trying so hard not to cry. Harry’s jaw clenched as he tried to keep his mouth from quivering. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes before speaking.

“Dad I-“ His voice was shaky and Louis could feel an itch of uncomfort building inside of him. This wasn’t right. Louis felt awkward and out of place. He just stood to the side of the porch, probably disappearing as the conversation went on. “I went to Lia-“

“To Liam’s. Fag boy’s house, correct?” Des spat out. Harry flinched at the words used to describe his best friend. Harry let out a shaky breath, furrowing his eyebrows. “Give me your phone.”

Des held out his hand and Harry frowned as he placed his cell phone in Des’ large hand.

Des gripped the phone and smashed it down onto the pavement. Pieces shattered everywhere. Harry’s eyes grew wide in horror. He whimpered a little, tears becoming fiercer.

Louis’ fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and hold the boy. “We go to church on Sunday. And you’re out here with a faggot? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Des questioned.

 

If only Des knew. Maybe he wouldn't have even hired Louis if he'd known his sexual orientation.

Harry wiped his face with his sleeve. “Liam is my friend,” Harry tried to sound as strong and determined as he possibly could but Des made a face that made Harry bite his lip nervously. Then Des was lifting his hand, slamming it hard against Harry’s cheek.

Harry let out a shocked and embarrassed cry before running inside. He placed his hand to his own cheek, feeling the stinging area.

He knew there was probably a big red mark on his face. He let out a muffled cry as he pushed past Louis. Louis stood in silence, staring in the direction Harry had ran.

There was no readable emotion in his expression but his mind was swarming with thoughts. He needed to see Harry. He should’ve said something. “Next time you try and skip church, I’ll gut ya!” Louis couldn’t tell if Des was exaggerating or not.

He found himself concerned for Harry’s wellbeing. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets and began slowly stepping away from Des.

“I promised your mother I’d raise you right but you always find a way to fuck everything up.” Harry was already halfway up the stairs.

He was letting himself full out cry by now. He didn’t care. He had been drained of his pride and dignity so what did it matter?

Little did Des know that Harry’s mom had known for ages that both he and Liam were gay. Anne had been the first person Harry had told about his sexuality.

It of course had taken her by surprise but she loved Harry for who he was and as a mom, it had made sense to her in the end.

Harry was her little boy and nobody could take him away from her. The irony of the situation being the she was taken away from him a couple years later. It wasn’t fair. Both he and Gemma handled the whole the terribly.

Gemma didn’t speak a word for an entire two months and when there was sound was coming out of her, it was those late nights where she would just stay up and cry for hours.

She wouldn’t even talk to Harry. Harry was too broken to notice though. He was constantly lashing out at people for no reason, keeping himself locked in his room.

He’d hide from his dad because the abuse was even worse after Anne’s death, believe it or not. There were some nights where Harry would wake from terrible nightmares, unable to go back to sleep.

He’d hop out of bed with tear stained cheeks and head down the hall to Gemma’s bedroom. He’d slid into her room and under her covers, unable to sleep alone.

He’d sleep with Gemma in her bed for the rest of the night. No words were ever expressed between the two but they had an understanding.

Gemma knew how bad Harry’s nightmares could get and honestly, she didn’t like the feeling of loneliness either.

Her brother’s presence was comforting and though they didn’t speak, their bond grew during the tough times. Gemma and Harry hadn’t really gotten close until after Anne’s death.

They had their own lives and they had different interests. Gemma was always gone; either working or out with friends. It wasn’t until later years that Harry and Gemma gained the bond they have now.

Their mom was the most important thing in both of their lives and when she was gone, they had no one. Des was always busy. He never really spent much time with Harry or Gemma.

Their mom had been their rock and when she was gone, nothing was the same. It still wasn’t the same. The only constants Harry had in his life were Gemma and Liam.

The sad thing about that though, was that Gemma was attending college so he barely got to see her and he could only be with Liam in secret.

Gemma and Harry had both been in the car when the wreck happened. Gemma had broken her arm and leg. Anne had three broken ribs and a shattered hip.

Those injuries weren’t discovered until after her head was pulled free from the shattered windshield. The scene had been graphically traumatizing.

Harry felt more and more guilty as the years weng by because he wasn’t injured. He was the only one who wasn’t injured in the wreck. The worst part being that his mom was talking to him before they were hit.

She’d taken her eyes off the road for two seconds, maybe less than. “Harry sweetie, hand me my-“ Those were her last words.

She’d wanted her shoes from the back seat. They were just down the street from the grocery store and she’d taken off her shoes because her feet were hurting.

Harry was in the back seat and Gemma was in the passenger’s seat. It was in that quick second that Anne had turned to face the back seat that a drunk driver crashed into them, head on. It was a red SUV; Harry would never forget.

The drunk driver broke a finger and sprained his ankle but he was fine. He was perfectly fine and Harry hated that.

His sister was in terrible pain and his mom was dead but the one who crashed into them was okay. He’s in prison for drunk driving and second degree murder. For some reason, that wasn’t enough for Harry.

He could only hope he was getting what he deserved in prison. Harry cried into his pillow as memories of his mom broke him apart.

There wasn’t a day that went by without Des somehow reminding Harry that the loss of his mother was his fault.

Gemma, along with his other family members constantly tried to reassure Harry that it wasn’t his fault but he knew it was. He’d accepted that last year and now he has to live with it for the rest of his life.

Harry couldn’t wait until college so he could move out, so he wouldn’t have to put up with Des’ shit anymore. The only thing was that Harry didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life.

He hadn’t thought that far into his future. He knew he was going to get out soon though. His dad wasn’t fair to him. And all Harry wanted to do anyway, was make his mother proud.

He wanted to do something with his life, something that Anne would've loved. All he could do was pray that he'd even get accepted into a good school. 

Harry wasn’t even much of a religious person and with the way his father treated him and with the things he did outside of church, Harry was certain that Des was the biggest hypocrite he had ever encountered. Des had no idea how to raise kids on his own.

Harry didn’t deserve to be manipulated in front of the people he tried so hard to impress. No one deserved that. And if Louis didn’t take him seriously then, he definitely wouldn’t take Harry seriously now. Louis was still stood in front of the house, watching Des fume.

Louis made way to walk to his car but something stopped him. It just didn’t feel right. Louis wasn’t a complete asshole and he did care about Harry. Louis knew what it was like to have no one.

“Think I left my cleats in the den,” Louis easily lied. Des shrugged his shoulders.

“Go and have a look. Just lock up when you leave.” Des answered as he pulled his car keys, as well as a silver flask from his front pocket.

He buttoned up his coat before hopping in his yellow Lamborghini and speeding off. Louis could see Des taking a swig of his drink through the tented windows. How ironic.

Louis slid inside of the house, sprinting up the stairs. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going but he hoped that Harry’s bedroom wouldn’t be too hard to find.

The house was gigantic but Louis had gotten pretty good at playing hide and seek with Fizzy. He’d find Harry sooner or later. Louis knew where the stairs were.

He tested his luck by trudging up the first flight to search the second floor. When he reached the top of the staircase, he paused, not knowing which direction to go in. He could either take the left path, right path or go straight ahead.

He couldn’t see very far down the halls due to the darkness save for the lamps that appeared every few feet.

They were the same lamps from the first floor. The walls were a dark drown and along the floor was a long maroon rug that ran over the hardwood floors.

From what Louis could see, the rug never ended. The house probably never ended either. Louis rolled his eyes, deciding that it would probably be useless to search for the boy.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to text Harry but shoved it away as he remembered what Des had just done to Harry’s phone.

Louis wondered if Des was always that harsh when dealing with things. Louis decided that going straight ahead would be his best bet, so he took a few confident steps forward, only to trip over the second staircase which he hadn’t been able to see in the dark.

He didn’t fall. He’d caught himself on the conveniently placed rail but the wooden stairs had hit his shin pretty hard.

He swore under his breath before heading up the stairs, limping a bit as he did so. Of course the house was 100 stories. Louis wasn’t at all surprised. Rich bastards.

Once he got to the top of the second staircase, he heard a door slam shut. Louis’ flinched, thinking he had been caught snooping. He hid behind a wall.

He could get arrested for snooping through someone’s house without permission. He hoped no one was home but Harry but who knew what kind of people Des kept hidden in his house?

Once Louis’ heart rate slowed down, he began making his way down the hall.

He decided to go in the direction of which the slam had come from. It was his only hope because all these damn hallways looked the same.

He went left, opening and shutting every door along the way. It wasn’t until he got to the end of the hall that he found the only room that had light seeping through the cracks.

He didn’t even think before twisting the handle. The door was unlocked. Louis raised an eyebrow when he entered. This was definitely Harry’s room.

The first thing he noticed was the perfectly made bed covered in stuffed animals. Louis shook his head in amusement.

The next thing he noticed was the collage of pictures and frames all over the walls and ceilings. The baby blue paint could barely be seen, pictures covering every inch.

He looked closer, being able to recognize Liam and Caroline from many photos. He wasn’t sure who any of the other people were. He couldn’t find any pictures of Des, which was understandable.

Harry’s bedroom was big, oddly shaped, and neat despite the clutter of photos along the walls. On the far right of the room, there was another door with light seeping through.

Harry was in the shower. Louis could hear the water running. He didn’t know if he should just walk in or wait for Harry to come out.

He thought about just sitting on the bed and waiting but when he got closer to the door, he could hear Harry’s sniffling and hitched breathing from the other side of the door.

Louis chewed the insides of his cheeks nervously before walking right in. The large bathroom was filled with steam, the large mirror to his right foggy save for the bottom, near the double sink.

Through the large glass doors that led to the shower, Louis could make out Harry’s naked form sitting on the floor of his walk in shower.

Due the foggy glass, Louis couldn’t make out Harry’s features but it was definitely him. Harry’s soaked hair pooled over his shoulders as he hugged his knees, tall form a bit awkward.

His shoulders bounced as he cried. He surprisingly hadn’t noticed Louis’ presence. It may have been because he was too lost in sorrow to realize. Louis’ cold heart actually broke a little.

“Harry,” Louis said as gentle as he could manage as he swung the shower door open. Mistake.

Harry screeched in horror before scrambling to his knees and punching Louis in his genitals. Louis groaned in pain, covering the aching area.

He stumbled backwards, the sink catching him when he slipped a bit. Louis’ breathing was slowing returning to its normal pace but his dick was still in pain.

He’d had no idea Harry could hit that hard. Harry, on the other hand, was covering himself as well as if he’d been hit too. He was now fully standing, one hand covering his chest, the other covering his private area.

He was fuming, cheeks red and tear stained. His lips were red, puffy and pouty.

Louis was feeling a mixture of emotions as he watched Harry. Louis didn’t know if he should laugh or yell at Harry for punching him.

He wanted to laugh because Harry really did look ridiculous. But Louis figured that Harry had been put through enough humiliation for the day.

“Get out!” Harry yelled very feminine and high pitched. Louis’ shoulders shrugged in surprise.

“Maybe if I could move,” Louis answered, gesturing towards his groin, which actually didn’t hurt as much anymore.

Harry rolled his eyes before snatching a towel from a nearby rack and wrapping it around his waist.

“Baby,”

“Says the one cryin’ in the shower,” Louis argued. He regretted it as soon as he said it. Harry’s eyes grew wide. He stepped out of the shower, anger and embarrassment present in his eyes. He shoved Louis’ chest.

Louis’ back was pushed further into the sink. “Get out of my house!” Harry was pushing Louis out the bathroom, punching him and pulling at his shirt. Louis of course wasn’t fighting back but he was getting annoyed. He sighed in exasperation before grabbing Harry’s wrists.

“Harry-“

“Let go of me. Get off!” Harry struggled in his grip, wet curls slapping Louis in the face. Louis spit Harry’s hair from his mouth and dropped Harry’s wrists.

He guessed he’d deserved this. He held his own hands up in surrender as Harry stormed out the bathroom.

Louis stood in place for a moment. He’d snuck through the Styles home, then walked in on Harry’s shower, then insulted him in a vulnerable state.

Louis didn’t know what he had been expecting to happen. Louis took a deep breath before reaching for the bathroom door handle only to have it slammed shut from the other side.

Louis grunted in annoyance. “So you’re gonna lock me in the bathroom?” he asked as he twisted the doorknob, obviously being held by Harry on the other side. Harry didn’t answer, only held onto the knob tighter. “I’ve seen you naked before,”

“Fuck you,” Harry spat, earning an expression of both shock and amusement from Louis even though he couldn’t see him.

Louis sighed before easily pushing the door open, causing Harry to stumble backwards. He landed on the bed, pouting when his eyes met Louis’.

“I’m stronger than you.” Harry had somehow already put on clothes.

He was wearing grey sweat pants and a purple t-shirt. His brunette locks were still damp. “You’re ugly too,” Louis ignored the comment as he walked to stand in front of Harry’s bed.

“I’m came to comfort you.”

“You’re doing an excellent job,” Harry said in a humorless laugh. Louis chewed his lip, trying to read Harry’s expression or trying to see past the guard he was putting up. Louis squinted his eyes as he licked his dry lips.

“I’m sorry-“ Harry made a face. “For what happened with your dad and all,” It was awkward.

Louis had no visual emotion in his words. His eyes just bore into Harry’s, face straight. Harry’s cheeks instantly went pink. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over.”

“You know you don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“Stop staring at me like that!” Harry glared at Louis and looked down at his lap. Louis walked over to where Harry sat on the bed and sat beside him. Harry looked up at him in irritation. Louis mimicked his expression.

“Harry.”

“What?”

“Can you just talk to me and stop being a fucking brat? I’m tryna help you, okay?” Louis was angry but so was Harry.

“Talk about what? You saw what happened. There’s nothing left to say.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to hide his blush.

“I don’t like the way Des treats you.”

“What do you want me to say, Louis?” Harry’s eyes were beginning to sting now. He could feel the tears coming, but he’d keep them away as long as he could.

He closed his eyes as tight as he could to hold back to water works. Des treated him like shit, he already knew. He experienced it every day. He didn’t need Louis reminding him.

And it’s not like Louis could do anything about it so what was the point? “You could open up more,” Harry’s eyebrows rose in bewilderment.

“You’re tellin’ me to open up? When’s the last time you opened up to _anyone_?” Louis didn’t have an instant response because that had been fair. He had no right to tell Harry to open up. “Exactly.”

“No one asked me,” Louis finally said.

“Okay. Where’s your dad?” Harry challenged. Louis stood from the bed and gave Harry the same challenging eye he was giving him and crossed his arms. Hopefully Harry couldn’t see right through him.

“Don’t have one.”

“You don’t _claim_ him?” There was a pause.

“You win.”

“What?” Harry smirked, scooting further onto the bed.

“Conversation over.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up.”

“The day you open up to me is the day I’ll open up to you.”

“Fuck it. I don’t even care, man.” Man. Harry didn’t like Louis calling him that. That was a friend zoning word.

Louis shoved his hand into his pocket to check the time on his phone but instead found that he had four texts from Niall asking where he was and why Zayn hadn’t come home. Louis didn’t reply to the messages.

“Then why are you here?”

“I don’t know. I’m out.” Louis said as he walked towards the door to leave. He zipped up his jacket before searching his pocket for his keys.

Harry frowned, too stubborn to tell Louis he wanted a hug, needed Louis to hold him. He instead made a groaning noise that was barely even audible.

Louis heard it though, then turned to face him, already halfway to the door. He gave Harry a questioning look. Harry didn’t say a word. He only stared Louis down. Louis rolled his eyes before walking towards Harry’ bed to stand in front of him.

Harry was a baby, is the thing; a literal child. It was in this moment that Harry reminded Louis of his baby sister, Fizzy. She got in these little pouty moods all the time but it was acceptable most of the time because she was only eight years old.

Harry was eighteen. There was no reason why he should be whining and pouty like a little kid. He was an adult. A tall, lanky, feminine adult, who quite frankly was annoying as hell but that was beside the point. Louis wasn’t even sure why he was in Harry’s bedroom.

What did it matter? What did Harry matter to him? Harry wasn’t at all Louis’ type so for him to be sticking around didn’t make any since.

Louis gripped Harry by his shoulders, forcing him to stand. Harry didn’t protest. He only made a small whining sound of acknowledgment.

Louis held eye contact for a long moment before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Harry’s. It was quick and sweet.

Harry didn’t kiss him back. He stubbornly held his arms against his sides, fists balling. Louis leaned forward again and jokingly licked Harry’s cheek.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. He hummed angrily before crossing his arms. Louis didn’t have time for this.

He stepped back and shoved Harry’s shoulder, barely using any pressure at all. Harry didn’t react. Louis faked like he was going to hug Harry but he snatched his arms away.

Harry had gone to wrap his arms around Louis’ torso but Louis had pulled back too fast to look at Harry, who was now pouting.

Louis pulled Harry back in and kissed his nose before reconnecting their lips. Harry pulled Louis closer by locking him in with his arms. Louis placed his arms around Harry’s waist.

They kissed lazily for a while then stood in a warm embrace for a longer while. Louis rocked Harry’s larger form, occasionally playing in his hair.

“We’re not friends,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ mouth. Louis let out a puff of laughter. Louis kissed his forehead, holding him tighter.

For future references, Louis took note that he could comfort Harry physically if he didn’t want to talk about his problems.

Louis didn’t mind it. He actually liked holding Harry and making him feel better. Well, he hoped he was making him feel better. He wasn’t crying anymore so that was a start.

The two eventually moved to the bed and cuddled for a bit until Louis finally left.

As Louis was leaving Harry’s house, he could see Caroline pulling into the driveway.

Her timing wasn’t all that great because Louis had cuddled Harry until he fell asleep. Louis decided against telling her that Harry wasn’t awake.

He left without a greeting, meeting her eyes only once.

….

“Where the hell have you been?!” Niall exclaimed as soon as Louis walked through the front door of their small apartment. Louis carelessly tossed his bag to the floor.

Louis smiled brightly. He could smell enchiladas in the oven. They weren't ready but they'd be done soon.

“Harry’s,”

“Oh. Ohhh, Harry’s. Of course because that explains it all! Look at the time,”

“Sorry mom. I’ll keep an eye on the clock next time.” Louis let out a puff of laughter. He walked towards their fridge and grabbed a beer.

He popped the top and as soon as he was about to take a sip, Niall snatched the can from his hand and took a sip himself. The blonde watched Louis’ expression and smirked.

Louis shoved Niall’s shoulder before grabbing another beer. Louis didn’t have the time for Niall.

“Let’s make your ugly cake,” Louis offered. He sat at the kitchen table, leaning back in his chair. He stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles.

“Already done.” Niall pointed towards the counter behind him where Louis could see a surprisingly decent chocolate cake. Niall smiled proudly as Louis silently admired his cake.

Louis gave a small smile, shrugging his shoulders. Niall walked over to the cake and picked it up to bring it closer to Louis so he could get a better look.

Niall had used icing to write “I love you” in across the middle.

“None of my business,” Louis said after reading the words written in pink icing. He stood from his spot at the kitchen table and went to sit in front of the TV in the den. Niall didn’t love Kate. Louis was pretty sure Niall just kept Kate around for the fun.

Kate was pretty much down for anything as long as it involved Niall. She was crazy about him, which was something Louis didn’t understand.

It wasn’t that Niall wasn’t a good boyfriend. He was great and he was romantic. It’s just that he was terrible towards Kate.

He wasn’t being fair to her and he knew exactly what he was doing. Baking her a cake wouldn’t hide the fact that he had feelings for someone else.

“I haven’t seen Zayn since this morning,” Niall changed the subject. Louis didn’t respond. He hiked his feet upon the small table in their living room and changed the channel. Niall flinched as a loud thud sounded from outside their apartment.

Louis sat up before turning the television all the way down. He turned to look at Niall, who only shrugged his shoulders.

He backed further into the kitchen, fuzzy socks sliding against the old tile. He hid behind the table. Someone was yelling. Louis didn’t like the words he could make out being said.

He furrowed his eyebrows before standing to his feet to get his gun from his bedroom, under his bed. In the kitchen, Niall was feeling a bit nervous and anxious.

 

He’d had a feeling that Louis was going to get a weapon and he didn’t like it. Niall didn’t feel anymore when he watched as Louis came from the back hall wearing the only prominent facial expression he had: anger.

Sure Louis got mad sometimes, but it was different when it came to the people he cared about.

Niall knew that they were on the same page because he could hear a familiar voice, which meant Louis could hear that same familiar voice. There was another loud bang. Louis was at the door, reaching for the knob.

Niall didn’t like the look in Louis’ eyes. Niall’s heart raced in his chest as he watched Louis cock his gun, ready to end whoever was on the other side of the door.

Louis swung the door open. His eyes were almost black, pupils enlarged with anger. He took in the scene in front of him, instantly pointing his gun towards the large man standing over Zayn.

Zayn’s weak body was laid against the cold stone walkway of their apartment complex. The dark haired man rose his hands above his head, smirking.

Zayn was weeping, sound muffled by the struggle to breathe correctly. His nose was dripping blood. He was covering his face with his hand but the blood still dripped from his hand.

The man had been mid-kick, aiming for Zayn’s stomach. He smiled wickedly, daring Louis to make the first move. It was dark outside.

The only available light was from the cheap bulb they kept as a porch light. Duct tape kept it in place in the corner of their door. anything outside of the provided light space was black. Louis snarled, aiming his gun at the stranger.

“No, Louis don’t shoot! Louis!” Zayn begged, face against the ground. Zayn used a wobbly arm to hold himself upright. “Louis, look at me.” Louis didn’t look at him right away.

Louis held the gun higher, pressing it against the man’s head. He only jerked his head at the pressure of the heavy gun. He didn’t say a word.

He was wearing all black and had tattoos on his face but Louis wasn’t afraid of him.

“Louis, look at me,” Zayn pressed, bringing his other hand down from his face. “Please don’t shoot. This isn’t somethin’ you wanna get involved in. Please!”

Louis turned his head to look at Zayn, keeping the gun pressed against the man’s head. something snapped in Louis’ head though, when he saw Zayn. His nose was bruised and bloody. He was also sporting a black eye, forcing his eyelid shut.

“Better listen to your friend-“ Louis cut him off mid-sentence, punching him in the mouth. His mouth was bleeding. The man covered his mouth, crouching down.

He made a grunting sound of pain. “Fucker,” he gasped out.

“Shut yo ass up,” Louis spat. Zayn’s mouth went agape in horror.

There had to have been a reason Zayn didn’t want Louis to destroy that guy, which was why Louis didn’t shoot.

Zayn was the only reason he didn’t kill him but there was no way Louis would let him go without injury. Louis crouched down to the man’s height and pulled his pocket knife from his jacket.

He stabbed him in his stomach; three times. The man gasped for air. He went to grab Louis’ gun but Louis was too fast. He smacked his gun against the man’s face, knocking him to the ground.

“That’s enough, Louis! Calm the fuck down!” Zayn was scrambling to his feet. He reached out to touch Louis’ shoulder. Louis flinched at the sudden contact.

Zayn limped backwards, the look in Louis’ eyes a bit too frightening. The man stood from the ground and spit out the blood dripping from his bottom lip.

His left hand was gripping the area he had been stabbed. He used his free hand to straighten his black hoodie. He gave Louis a threatening glare before stalking off.

He was out of sight but his footsteps could still be heard going down the flight of stone stairs. Louis closed his eyes as he shoved his gun into his pocket.

He took a deep breath. The sound of a car starting up and speeding away could be heard in the distance.

Louis looked to Zayn who was standing behind him, eyes wide. Some of the blood on his nose was drying but there was also fresh blood.

The sight of blood actually made Louis feel a bit sick to his stomach but he had to do what he had to do.

“Go inside,” Louis told Zayn.

Zayn didn’t protest. He ran inside, where he found Niall standing on the other side of the door. He threw himself into Niall, wrapping his arms around him.

Niall hugged him back, even though the blood from Zayn’s nose was getting in his hair. He tried his best not to hug Zayn too tight because he knew he was weak and in pain.

Zayn cried into his shoulder, not able to use words to express himself. Louis stood outside on the porch, cigarette between his lips. He let out a puff into the November air.

It was cold out, but Louis’ body was hot. He needed the cold air to calm himself. he knew he wouldn’t be able to have a conversation with anyone as long as he was upset.

….

“What have you gotten yourself into?” Niall asked Zayn as they sat on the couch. Niall had helped Zayn clean his face and change into some comfortable house clothes. Zayn was holding a bag of frozen peas against his nose. Louis was still outside.

“Wrong place, wrong time.” Zayn simply answered. Zayn cuddled into Niall’s lap, closing his eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek. Niall looked down into his lap and noticed how badly Zayn’s face was bruising. He frowned.

“Who _was_ that?”

“…You remember that guy I dated? Cliff?”

“No…” Zayn sighed.

“The one in the gang.“

“Zayn!”

“He promised me he wasn’t involved in all that stuff anymore!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Niall was shaking his head, eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t even wanna know the rest.”

“I thought he wanted me again… but… When we would-“

“I don’t wanna hear it. I refuse to be a part.” Zayn sat up, staring Niall in his eyes. He held Niall’s shoulders down to keep him from leaving him alone. Niall sighed and frowned as Zayn continued talking. Niall knew Zayn wasn’t stupid. He just put himself in the wrong situations.

Niall was never a part of the bullshit Zayn put himself in but it always seemed like him and Louis were always the ones pulling him out of it, rescuing him.

“That was his friend Randy.”

“Okay? Why the fuck was he attacking you? How did he find out where you live? Is he coming back? I’m calling the police.” Niall made to stand again but Zayn pulled him back down.

“No, no. Please. It was just a misunderstanding.”

“What?-“

“I was only supposed to be sleeping with the three of Cliff’s friends that lived with him.” Niall made a face of both confusion and disgust. “But Randy came over the other day and I told him no so he tried to rape me. Clifford just stood there and didn’t do anything. He didn’t help me.” Zayn was crying again.

Niall pulled him into another hug, even though it was forced due to his new found anger. “You were sleeping with Cliff and his friends? Why? You are better than that!”

“He told me it was just a onetime thing! but- the first time was last week and I told him no the second time he asked. He kept talking me into it and said they’d be the only ones.” Niall sat up straight and held Zayn’s face in his hands.

“Zayn, listen to me-“

“I needed a place to go and he found me so I just,”

“Zayn, you have a home. You live here.”

“I know, I know. That’s why I came back, but Randy followed me and he hit me because I wouldn’t sleep with him. I called Cliff and told him but he just laughed in my face and hung up.” Zayn was having trouble breathing and talking at the same time. His chest was moving up and down too hard, too labored.

 

“Please stay away from those guys, Z. They’re bad news and they don’t respect you. You are gonna get yourself hurt. You don’t deserve any of that and you know it. You are so much better than that. I don’t understand how you could even think for one second that being a _pass-around_ in a gang was okay.”

“He told me he loved me!”

Clifford was a liar. He manipulated people and pretended he wasn’t a gay man. He was drowning in the closet of gang violence and insecurities. He’d have sex with vulnerable gay men and ruin their self-esteem then hide them away.

To the outside eye, he was a straight man, taking people’s lives and living a life of destruction. In reality, he and he squad were sleeping with men who they didn’t hesitate to abuse.

“No. Just- no, stop. I love you. _Louis_ loves you. That guy doesn’t love you. He doesn’t give a shit about you. We are your family. You scare the shit out of us when you do things like this! You know that?”

“Well, now he’s mad!” Zayn ignored Niall pointing the finger at him. He’d much rather blame Louis instead. “Randy is hurt. He probably went to tell Cliff. They know where we live!”

Niall frowned before standing from the couch. He went outside to get Louis. Louis had been staring blankly into the darkness.

Nothing was visible in front of him so Niall assumed he was just in deep thought. He was calmer, Niall could tell, which was good.

Niall knew it would be a while though, before Louis would speak to anyone. Louis could go hours without saying a word.

It was probably for the best but Niall still wanted Louis to hear what Zayn had just told him. He asked him to come inside and brought him to the living room, where Zayn sat in the dark.

Niall had Zayn tell Louis what happened. Louis didn’t even wait for Zayn to finish before he stood from the couch and locked himself in his bedroom.

He had heard enough. If Cliff and his boys wanted to scrabble, Louis wasn’t afraid. He’d be waiting for them.


End file.
